Bad Bella Marie Swan Volturi
by JessieTheNerdy
Summary: Bella isn't a wimp when the Cullens leave. Instead she becomes tough and powerful and famous and rich and Volturi. Summary: simple but to the point. Deal with it. :D
1. The Beginning Has Started

Chapter 1

**Begins in New Moon when Edward is in the forest with Bella.**

Bella POV

"Bella, we are leaving."

"Okay, what do I tell Charlie? When are we leaving? Where.."

I couldn't continue with the look that he was giving me.

"When you say we you mean."

"The Cullens. My family and I. Everyone is starting to question our ages, especially Carlisle." DUH, how could I have been so oblivous.

"What about us? What about you and me?" Was this not obvious to him? Do vampires have like brain farts? Vampires don't forget, he had to have known that I would bring it up, sooner or later.

"I'm sorry Bella. But you need to move on with your life. Find a human, fall in love, have kids, and grow old. Live a normal life."

"Why? You said.."

"I don't want you anymore Bella."

"You don't want me?" I always expected this to happen, but I still couldn't grasp that he was leaving me, after all the times he said he never would and he loved me.

"No" That was all I needed to know.

"Goodbye then Edward. I hope you enjoy the rest of your existence." I said with a smirk.

He just stood there obviously surprised by my reaction. Good to know I still did the unexpected, because that's exactly what I had in mind.

I was so busy plotting that I hadn't realized he left. Oh well, I'll see him again. Oh yes I will.

So, enough plotting I guess. I have to go back home and talk to Charlie sooner or later. Later, I guess. Nah, I have to be nice and respectful to my father. Sooner I guess, darn.

"Hey, dad." Oh, I was about to call him Charlie to his face, but that would only make the situation worse. I think. Not to clear on Charlie. He seems way more perceptive as each day passes.

"Hey, Bells. What are you up to?" He knows me so well, if only he figured out about the Cullen's sooner.

"Would it be okay if I went shopping at Port Angeles tomorrow?" Best get to the point I guess.

"Well. Tomorrow is Saturday, so that's fine. Who are you going with? The Cullen's?"

"No, dad. They moved away. And they said they aren't going to move back. So I'll probably never see them again." Truth. Too bad this didn't hurt.

"Oh, did you get to say goodbye?"

"Only to Edward. It was a sudden move, Carlisle got another job opportunity in California, and Esme really wanted to be somewhere warm. So they moved."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay dad. I'd like to go shopping alone. Some me myself and I time, you know?"

"Yes, that sounds good. But please be careful, and remember the pepper spray I gave you. You can never be too careful these days."

"I will dad, thanks."

"No problem, it's not like I'll ever have another Bells" Emotion, I like it. It hurts or helps, and now it's going to help me.

"See you later, Bells. Be safe and have fun."

"I will dad. See you tonight for dinner"

"Can't wait" If I ever leave he will starve to death before he even figures out how to use the microwave. I should teach him the basics of cooking someday soon.

The mall. The one place I used to dread going. now wiht my own opinions and totally unique style in mind, it all of a sudden didn't seem that bad. But there was this one lady that did the horrible slow mall walk thing that I hate. She walked straight down the middle of the aisle with two huge shopping carts and was constantly stopping blocking everyone. And when she was moving, well lets just say the turtle won that race easy peasy. And then all of sudden she turned around and looked straight into my eyes. i kept thinking please leave me alone and leave. And like magic, she just whispered I think I'll leave and walked away. A sprint compared to her previous speed.

That couldn't have been a coincidence, so I decided to test it out a bit. My day was fun. I got five different guys to move from their tables, and got one of them to go into the ladies restroom. Best prank ever, BTW. Your welcome.

That was amateur hour. I decided, why pay for things when people wanted you to have them for free? Good question. Not only did I get a whole new wardrobe that Alice would not approve or but would like the size of it, it was totally free. Take that Alice.

Not only that though. Another slow poke lady (Port Angeles = slow old ladies) pulled right in front of my baby (my truck. DUH). I kept trying to use my power to get her to move, but apparently I have to be looking into the persons eye for it to get them to do what I want. Stupid drawback that had to come eventually. So i just got so angry and all of a sudden she was screaming in pain. Oh my god. I'm just like Jane, except I'm only human. That's what I was forgeting. I have to find and get a vampire to change me. Easy, Victoria.

The old Bella that got hurt by love is gone.

The new Izy that uses pain and power to help herself is coming to Forks.

All you vampires out there better watch yourselves.


	2. School Say Hello to Izy

Chapter 2

**Right after Edward runs away from Bella crying in the forest.**

Edward POV

I had to tell you I didn't want her. It was the only way that she would…would what? Did I honestly expect her to just forget us all? What am I thinking? If she loves me even a fraction of how much I love her, then she will never move on? I hope she doesn't. What the hell! That was the reason I all but dragged my family out of Forks. She needs to move on and have a normal life, with someone else. But if she does that then she won't have really loved me, or she'll have forgotten. But I can't let her forget me. How can I stand by and know that she'll live alone and sad forever in pain like myself or move onto someone else? I am truly stupid and selfish. I should have never left. But now that I have. I saw the pain in her eyes. She truly believed that I didn't love her anymore. She never saw herself clearly. My Bella. That's one of the reasons I love her so much. She is easily just as beautiful if not much more than Rosalie, yet she doesn't believe it. She always thought I was biased because of my feelings. I guess you could saw that, but even Rosalie saw her beauty. That's one of the reasons she hated Bella so much. Rose was jealous. And now we all miss Bella. Even Rose feels bad about the things that she did and said. I just single handedly ruined the perfect family we used to be. It only got better once Bella was with us. And I took that away. I took away another wonderful daughter for Esme and Carlisle. I took away Alice's and maybe even Rosalie's best friend. I took away Jasper and Emmet's sister. I left and broke my one and only true love. The only one I shall ever love that way. And I left her. If nothing but pathetic, this proves I never deserved an angel like her. She gave all her heart to me, and I left. Not only shattering her heart, but mine and my families. Even if I went back and told her the truth and how much of a pathetic stupid idiotic teenage moron I was, she could never look at me the same. She could never fully trust me. And I couldn't blame her. I was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

_Yes your are. Edward the stupid Cullen. Who made us leave Bella. We will never be the same. You have to fix this and soon Edward. I can't see her anymore. Please choose. WE NEED BELLA! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Alice always was able to tell what I was thinking. And she is always right. You never bet against Alice Cullen. Even if she hasn't had a certain vision, she gets this feelings, like a sixth sense of when something bad or good is going to happen.

No matter what it takes I will get Bella back. How in the world am I gonna do that? I kind of promised that I would never see her again. Could I get any more stupid? Alice don't answer that please.

Alice POV

UGH! Edward is thinking about Bella again. I still can't believe he forced us all to move away from her, and without even saying goodbye! I miss her. We all do. Even Rosalie, which is definetly saying something big. Edward please stop thinking of Bella. Great, now he is ignoring my thoughts too. He gets a super happy excited face and then it disappears and turns into a sad depressed regretful face. Same as everyday now. Hunt then come home and think about Bella. Hunt then come home and think about Bella. Hunt and Bella. Hunt and Bella. When will he grow some brains.

Bella POV

I have to go to school tomorrow, monday. Whoever the idiot is that invented mondays or made them no horrible and boring, watch your back, because I'm looking for you in any free time that I get.

Not only do I have to deal with everyone's sympathy and pity that the Cullen's left, I have to see their reactions to the new me. Not that I care, but their definetly gonna bug me about it. I can only imagine Mike. Oh look the Cullen's are gone. That means your single and about to start dating me. Black and tough I like it. UGH. I don't see why anyone hasn't killed him yet. Especially his parents and his family. How could you live with that thing all your life? I'd have commited suicide by now. I have a new respect for Mike's parents, unless he gets his...Mikeness from them.

I can't believe it's only been two days since Edward left. It seems like a lifetime ago. And for some reason I feel that someting really good is going to happen tomorrow. Maybe I'll find Victoria and get changed. Or I could discover some more of my powers. Maybe that is one of my powers. Or maybe it's because Alice left, someone has to inherite her happiness to keep the people of Forks alive, somewhat. As much as vampires can be alive with the whole no soul, no beating heart, and no bodily fluids, which I must say I am positive that no one would ever miss those things. I certainly won't. I never thought to ask any of the Cullen's about that. I'm gonna have to remember to ask Victoria after she changes me but before I kill her. I should make a schedule for that day. Maybe a script too.

Anyway school, here comes Izy.


	3. Liking Jessica

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I can't help but think this whole 'recreation' of myself would be more dramatic and have more impact if he left me during summer. Then I would have just walked up on the first day of school and been like yeah, that's right I'm Izy now. But I'll have to do with changing over the weekend. But not changing the way that I really want and need to. School now, Victoria later.

The only thing that hadn't changed was my truck. I love it so dearly, but it reminds me of him, all the memories of us together in this truck. You can even smell him on the seats. I don't think I can just get a car dealer to give me a car. That would be really hard to explain. I'll have to get a job, I guess. I heard that Mike's parents shop is hiring. Maybe Izy is going to be a flirt. Fun.

My image. I found my inner beauty I guess you could say. Confidence = beauty. Now I see why Rosalie is that beautiful. No one's bringing me down. Edward Cullen could come back to me, begging on his knees for me to love him. He could even promise to change me, and it wouldn't change a thing to me. The past is the past. It is fuel to the fire that leads me to tomorrow or the change.

I parked in my usual spot and walked over to the crowd of people that Mike Newton was in the middle of.

"Hey, Mike. Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Insert suggestive face here, when Mike seems to stop breathing for a second, but quickly catches himself for the benefit of the crowd.

"Sure, Bella"

"I'd much rather prefer that you and everyone else call me Izy now."

"Oh, yeah. That's cool." I noticed, that's why I want to be called that. Geez, this is going to be hard, I haven't even gotten to the point yet and I want to run away.

"Mike, I heard that your parents store is hiring, and I'd like to apply for the job."

"Bella-"

"Izy"

"Sorry. Izy, you don't have to apply. No one else has even asked about. I'm sure my parents will agree. You got the job Bella."

"Thank you, Mike"

"It's no problem. This way we get to spend more time together." EW.

"That's great. When should I start?" Soon please. Soon please.

"How about today after school?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then. Is it okay if you follow me there in your truck?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you later Mike."

"Wait. Where are you going now?"

"The bell rang a couple minutes ago, Mike. I don't want to be late." How could he have not heard the bell ring? It basically made me deaf for a couple of seconds.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you later Izy"

"Bye."

Skip the boring school part in class where everyone keeps asking Bella what happened over the weekend. To lunch!

"So, Izy. Spill all the dets on your weekend. Why did the Cullens leave? Are you and Edward still together? Are they going to come back? Will they ever visit? Are you going to see them soon?" Jessica asked. I don't see how she can talk so much at once without running out of breathe.

"Well. Dr. Cullen got a really good job offer in California, I think Los Angeles or somewhere near there. Mrs. Cullen really wanted a change of weather, somewhere sunny and warm for her gardening. So they took it and moved there. Edward and I are not together anymore. They are not going to come back or visit. So no one here will probably ever see them again." At least not while their human anymore.

"Ahh, that's too bad. Are you feeling okay since your break up?" Of course she would ask this.

"Actually, I am a lot better than I expected to be. Everything happens for a reason, and if this is what it took to realize that we were not going to work out in the long run, then okay. Anyway, it's better to happen now then later, if we got really serious. Besides, now I know that it's way more fun and interesting to be single."

"You go girl." I'm starting to like Jessica a lot more now. I guess Edward was the only thing holding us apart from friendship. Who would have ever guessed that?

"Thanks. Hey would you and everyone else want to go on another adventure to La Push Beach? Last time was really fun." I need something to do so that I don't get immortality obsessed.

"Totally, that sounds like a blast. Hey guys, you all want to go to La Push Beach Friday night?"

Everyone practically screamed yes. Was it really that much fun last time? I don't remember. I spent most of my time getting information out of Jacob Black. Stupid cold ones.

Without spending so much time with the Cullens I had tons of free time. I started acing all my classes with almost no effort at all. So I took up music. I got Ms. Cope to switch my Physical Education for music. Best decision I ever made. The piano was beautiful and I loved it, but that was Edward's thing. So I decided on guitar. But almost too soon I became practically perfect on it. So I started singing too. It all came naturally. Everything these days seem so easy, and I wasn't even trying anymore. I learned every instrument that our music department had, except for the piano.

Everyone was impressed with Izy. But I knew that she had always been there, but I never had a reason to bring her out and embrace her before. Now she was going to become the world's greatest weapon. And vampires biggest nightmare. I don't think I can ever say it enough, but vampires, you better watch yourselves.


	4. Start of the 3 Musketeers

Chapter 4

Izy POV (calling Isabella Izy from now on)

A week of school has passed and I can confidently say that everyone likes Izy better than Bella, especially me. She's the girl that would walk by me and I would be jealous of her. She was confident, beautiful, and spoke her mind. And now that girl was me.

But one thing that will never change is my hatred of Mondays, when there is school. A Monday without school is fine because then it's just like another Sunday.

So of course, today is Monday. And because of this my patience level is already really low and I'm in a bad mood. But of course, Lauren and Jessica want to make it worse. I have been expecting them to do something for a while, but I can't believe that it took them a whole week before making a single comment about Edward and my breakup or my new 'look'.

"Hey, Bella." Lauren sneered.

"It's Izy, but you already know that." Just please get away from me, before it gets ugly. Oh wait, you're here, it already is. AHHH! I'll have to remember that one.

"Aw, yes. Izy. How are the Cullens doing lately?" That's the best she has?

"I don't know and Lauren, I frankly don't care."

"Oh, well that's good. Now they don't have to deal with you and your pathetic crap. They are probably so much better off. And now if I ever see Edward again, he will see his love for me."

I couldn't help but start laughing, really really loud. "You obviously don't know anything about the Cullens. They are extremely kind and caring people. They would never have a thing to do with you. You're a slut and Edward's a gentleman that would run away without saying a horrible thing like that, but it's true. So don't get your hopes up, because it'll never happen."

"Take that back you b***h. They would be lucky to have me in their family."

"I won't you deserve every word that was said." Truth hurts. But it's true.

"Take it back." She swung at me. I ducked. And I hit her back. Straight in the nose. Hard.

I got called into the office with the principle, Jessica, and Lauren. The principle asked who started it all. Lauren yelled Izy, and I yelled Lauren. The principal looked at Jessica. I glared her down, while Lauren looked smug. Then Jessica, said "Lauren started it." Lauren started crying and the principal said she was suspended for two weeks. It took all of my self control not to jump up and down and start screaming in joy. Surprisingly, Jessica looked the exact same way.

When we walked out, Lauren ran away. Jessica walked up to me and said, "Izy, I'm so sorry for all the horrible things Lauren and I said and did to you. When we first started high school, she was so nice and we became best friends really fast. But slowly she changed. And I didn't want to be near her or be her friend. But I was afraid. I saw the horrible things she did and how much she hurt other people. I was afraid she would do that to me. I'm so sorry Izy. You were always so nice and never deserved to be treated that way. I'm so sorry. Now that you stood up to her, I will too. And hopefully, everyone else will also. Izy, is there any way that you can ever forgive me?"

"Jessica, you were always my friend when Lauren was not around. And I don't want that to change. You're a great person. And of course I forgive you and I would love to be your friend."

"Aw, of course Izy. I would love to be your friend. Thank you so much Izy for being kind. You were always so sweet and such a great person."

"Thanks but there isn't much to forgive. You never did anything to me. The past is the past."

"Thanks Izy. But the bells going to ring soon. We don't want to be late."

"Let's go then Jessica."

Over the next few weeks, Jessica, Angela, and I became inseparable. We were best friends. When Lauren came back, no one listened to her. Everyone ignored her and stood up to her. She had no friends, no power, and no life anymore. She convinced her family to send her to California, where she thought the Cullens were, but I knew better.

Over the time, my life settled into a routine. I couldn't live my life like this forever. And that's when I made my final decision. If I couldn't find Victoria, I'd find the Volturi. No matter what or how, I would become a vampire. I was born and made to be a vampire. As soon as I graduated high school, I would be. I'd leave my father behind, I saw the looks he gave Sue Clearwater. Together, they were getting over their lost loved ones. He would have Leah and Seth. One day they would phase and then he would be brought into the supernatural. Charlie would find out about the Cullens and realize what they were. Like Edward said, one day everyone I knew or loved would be dead and you wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

As soon as graduation was over I would start my 'existence'. I would do whatever it took to become a vampire. I would become powerful and feared. One day, I will confront the Cullens and show them just what they had done to me. This was all their creation. They could have left and said they were protecting me like I knew Edward was. But no, they couldn't just come out and say that. He had to lie and say that he didn't love me. I could see in his eyes that he was lieing. One day, I'll show them all the consequences of their actions. One day very soon.


	5. High Schools OverFinally

Chapter 5

**This takes place on graduation day, right after the ceremony, still at school though.**

Izy POV

"We finally graduated!" Jessica screamed in our ears, while hyperly jumping up and down. Like someone I used to know. But for some reason I like Jessica better, oh yeah, Jessica didn't just leave me.

"Yes, thank goodness. That place was finally getting on my nerves." Sweet Angela.

"Just now? Ah, I don't see why people make movies about high school." I just don't get it.

"Um, Why?" Jessica doesn't see my train of thought, while Angela is nodding her head agreeing with me completely.

"Well, then the actors have to act like they are in high school again. I honestly feel bad for them, if it weren't for the millions they get, trying to reenact our amazing high school experience." Amazing all right I say.

"So, you all sent your admissions out right? Did you get any replies?" Angela is so nervous about college. She is going to die if she and Ben are not in the same school.

"Yeah, I have to decide between Washington State and getting a fashion degree on a full scholarship or the Fashion Institute in California on a half scholarship. I'm leaning towards California though. I can't wait for the warm sun and a tan. YES!" So much like a little Pixie.

"What about you Izy?"

"I got a scholarship into a music academy in Italy. But I don't think I am going to go right away. I think I'll take a year or so off and wander around the United States and then maybe explore some of Europe."

"That sounds amazing. Now I'm jealous." Jessica said with her fake jealous expression. She hated music class.

"Yeah, what about you Angela?"

"I got accepted into Stanford on a full scholarship for literature and history. I'm really nervous about Ben though. He hasn't said anything about it." While she was talking, Ben snuck up behind her. He picked her up around the waist and spun her around. Ben sat her down and gave her a huge kiss on the lips. Jessica and I yelled AHHH. It was cute and we made a deal to ruin the moment in front of each other.

"Well guess what?" Ben seemed really excited.

"Please just tell me. We will be here until 2095 if you make me guess." Angela was horrible at guessing. She always guessed totally random things like a black squirrel high on crystal meth from Japan. You have to admit, she is really creative at odd times.

"Fine, you and me. Next year. Stanford. Together." Ah, they got in together. Romantic moment coming soon, Jessica and I are ready to ruin it. Maybe not this time I guess. It's special.

"Yes! I love you Ben." She never said it in front of others. We knew they said it to each other, but never in public or screaming it.

"I love you too, Ang." Ben is so sweet. They are both extremely lucky to have each other.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP. THE GRADUATION PARTY, FOR STUDENTS ONLY, IS GOING TO BE HERE IN THE GYM TONIGHT IN FIVE HOURS, SEVEN O'CLOCK. I HOPE TO SEE EVERYONE THERE, ENJOYING THEIR TIME TOGETHER." The principle yelled while using a mega phone. That was so loud, everyone was clutching their ears in pain. But Mike, ah Mike, he was on the floor rolling around pretending to cry, until Jessica kissed him on the cheek and he suddenly stopped. Everyone knew they liked each other, but Mike was still too nervous to ask her out.

"Jessica, Angela. Do you guys want to get ready for the graduation party at my house?" Every since my best pixie friend left, I got style and make-up. I was going to need it when I am famous.

"Sure. But we have to go to our houses first and get out dresses and jewelry and pretty lady stuff." Jessica is so excited, she looks like she is going to explode at any moment.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at my house in two hours. Sound good?" Yay, time to leave Isabella Swan's lasting impression on the town of Forks. Tonight might be her last night after all.

At 6:50, we were all ready and looked smoking hot if I may say so myself. We left in the limo that our parents had rented for us and a few others. It stopped at their house also. And when it stopped at the school, we all got out and found their date. I along with Eric were both single, so we hung out together most of the time. But he knew that I wasn't interested and we were going to still just be friends. And he was okay with it, so the dance was amazing. I tried to have all the fun I could have. I wanted to remember this and be remembered as the fun and crazy Izy at the graduation dance, because that was all they would ever know.

We started some karaoke towards the end. I got up there and sang. Everyone said I was amazing. I told them all thanks, but I don't know what they were expecting. I mean I got into a music academy, in Italy, on a scholarship. I would hope that I would be able to sing fairly well. And dance to. I got over my clumsiness, when I'm dancing. The people from Italy said that if I couldn't sing so well I would definitely be forced into one of their dancing academies. They were so surprised when I told them that I would be honored to do both. One thing I am going to love about this college is that it's all music, no math or science or history.

I'll learn everything I need to know about music and then I'll get changed. I'll probably go to the academy for a year, and then get changed. Maybe meet the Volturi too.


	6. Newfound Sister

Chapter 6

**About a month has passed, after graduation and the party.**

Izy POV

I accepted the scholarship to Accademia Italiana di Musica e Danza, or for all you English people, The Italian Academy of Music and Dance. And yes I did realize that it's in Italy in Italian. I have a plan. I get changed, adn I'll have a perfect memory. So, then I'll be able to learn Italian quickly, maybe some other languages too.

So far, I have been across most of the western United States. I have a few places I want to visit in the East. I already saw Renee and Phil and said my goodbye to them. They are so happy. Leaving them to have their own time, that's something I will never regret. Even if it did get me into this situation. But from my point of view, I have enough experience for hundreds of years of song writting, which is exactly what I will have. I learned my talent and I'm going to have a happy existence. All the money in the world, and lots of power. Some how I will get lots of power.

Anyway, in a week I am taking a flight to Italy. I'm going to do some tourist stuff first and then go to the Volturi castle. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomache. It feels wierd and unusual, but at the same time it feels very pleasant.

BANG! "Ouch!" I feel like I just ran into a wall. A really cold wall...that's sticking a hand down to help me up. Strange.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." I looked up and I was Victoria.

"Oh, no problem Victoria. Would you like to come back to my place and talk?"

"Oh, Um. Sure." I defintely took her by surprise. I made a vampire speechless. HA! So fun.

"Okay, it's just down the street."

The silence definetly was akward to her, she kept fidjiting and wierd stuff. But to me it was oddly pleasing seeing her squirm in my presence. Shouldn't it be the other way? I mean she could kill me faster then the blink of an eye, and she seemed scared of me? Wow.

Then we arrived at my hotel. "So, Victoria, how has your existence been seen we last saw each other? What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, as you probably assumed, I was tracking you and I was planning my revenge. Until one day, I heard you and Edward talking in the forest. I heard the things he said to you the day he left you. I realized then that you had it worse than I did. I knew James didn't really love me. We just benefitted off of each other. But he never would have just left me. You on the other hand, anyone with working eyes could see you and Edward were very much in love. And he just left. You, my poor dear, had a far worse deal than I did."

"Well, I never expected that from you. But still, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, I've been exploring. I've actually been considering the vegetarian diet."

"Really? That's great. What else?"

"I've also been looking for a real mate, I still am. But I'm not in any rush, as you know. I am also looking for a possible career, so that I could settle down one day and stay put. Like the Cullens do. Maybe, have a proper family one day."

"That sounds really nice to be honest. And I have a deal for you. One that would benefit us both."

"I'm listening."

"I am going to be going to the Italian Academy of Music and Dance, in the fall. I am going to have a music career. But first I want to be changed. So, you could change me. We would have to stay away from humans for a while to get used to the vegetarian diet. Then, I could go to school, maybe you too. And then after a year or two of school, we could start our career as musicians. I can sing, and there is no doubt that you can most likely too."

"I love the idea. But I actually love to play drums."

"That's even more perfect. We can both sing. I play the guitar, and you play the drums. Oh, and I also write songs."

"Okay, when and where would you want to be changed?"

"How about Italy? We could rent a little cabin someplace far into the wilderness and stay there for a while."

"This is going to be amazing. We'll have each other and we'll be so happy. Not to mention famous and rich, too. Thank you so much for forgiving me. I already like you so much. Thank you. Thank you. You and I are going to be such great friends. NO! We are going to be like sisters."

"I'd love that Victoria."

"Call me Vicky. Isabella."

"Alright, call me Izy."

Victoria-I mean Vicky and I in that week became sisters. We have so much in common. Today we are boarding our flight to Italy. To be honest, I was worried about her control in a closed space for so long. But she reassured me that over the time, she has amazing control. And she was right. I once accidentally cut my finger. And when it started bleeding her eyes didn't even turn darker. She actually got me a bandage. I was totally wrong about her. She says being around James so often made her cruel, like him. She has actually learned to thank the Cullens for killing him. She says that she would have been really upset if they had really killed me. I wouldn't be able to live now if she was killed. She's my sister, the one that will be there to help me through the pain and be there when I first wake up to my new life.

"Welcome to Italy."


	7. One Day Change

Chapter 7

**Arrive in the cabin they rented in practically the middle of nowhere.**

Izy POV

We explored Italy for a while, but it wasn't as nice and romantic as I thought it would be. I'll have to see Paris soon. Anyway, we were back at the cabin. I was stuffing myself with my favorite ice cream because after tonight Vicky said it would taste like garbage. Yes, tonight she was going to change me.

"Izy you're out of ice cream. Are you ready for this or do you have cold feet?"

"Actually, my feet are kind of cold. Would you mind getting me a blanket?" I gave her my best smirk and we both fell to the floor laughing.

Then, the door burst open. A short, yet incredibly handsome vampire came bursting in. He had red eyes and a Volturi crest around his neck. He was followed by a blonde vampire. She looked at me evilly and then grabbed her head in confusion.

"AHHH! It doesn't work on her." She yelled looking at me.

"Ow. You must be Jane then." I turned to the other one. "And that would make you Alec. Volturi."

"Izy, how do you know all that?" Vicky looked scared.

"They told me about them." She knew exactly who I was talking about.

"How do you know of us, human?" Jane was pissed, no pissed didn't even come close.

"Let's just say I fell in love with a vampire. He was a jerk and an idiot and left me. And now I'm with my sister Victoria. She was going to change me when you two burst in for absolutely no reason. Oh, and I'm going to be attending the Italian Academy of Music and Dance." I can't believe that I was so confident surrounded by vampires but at least I know I won't have stage fright anymore.

"Oh, well forgive us. We heard the laughter and it was unmistakable from a vampire, so we came to investigate. We are sorry. But if you were not to be changed, we would have to kill you. Good luck." He was…ugh gorgeous. I'd have to find him again one day.

"Yes, thank you. Hopefully one day we will meet again." I said with a kind smile. And what surprised me most was that Alec smiled back and looked so happy. Jane on the other hand looked like she was going to murder me with her eyes. Vicky had an evil glint in her eye, like she knew something that I didn't.

"Hopefully. Until then, goodbye….." I knew I forgot something.

"Izy."

"Goodbye Izy….and Victoria." HA! Another speechless vampire.

"Goodbye Alec….and Jane." They left, that feeling in my stomach went away, like it had fulfilled its purpose. Weird.

Vicky turned to me. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, c'mon let's go." Three days, I only wished Alec's power worked on me. Wait what? He wouldn't waste three days of his time just to help me. No he wouldn't. Would he?

"No matter what Izy don't give up. You have to fight the pain. If you don't you could die. Please, I can't live without you. I won't stop you or anything. But I am really sorry about the pain. You're my sister and I need you, so no matter what, don't give up on me. Promise?"

"I promise. C'mon I'm looking forward to fame, money, power, and immortality."

"Alright sister, I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, she bit me. Right in the neck. I lay there. I felt the pain, but it never completely consumed me. I couldn't help but bring up Edward and Alec's faces. They were so similar, yet completely different. Edward looked older and mature. While Alec looked young and more like teenager. Edward's eyes were hypnotizing and showed their emotions clearly on the surface. Alec's eyes were beautiful and mysterious. Their emotions were deeper, but still there. They showed emotions, but they were covered by a mask of indifference. Edward's hair was bronze and messy, boring after time. Alec's hair was pitch black and I so longingly wanted to run my fingers through it, pull him close and kiss him. Bella would have denied that thought. But I am Izy and I know I am in love with Alec Volturi. I can only hope his speechlessness early proves the same for him.

I gave Edward a chance at my heart and he blew it. I was over him and he wouldn't get another chance no matter what he did. But Alec, Alec hadn't done anything yet and he already had my heart. Now I just had to see what he would do with it. Jane might be a bump in the road. What the hell? A bump in the road. The guy I fall in love with, his twin sister hates me with all of her being, and I call her a bump in the road? This is going to be interesting.

All of a sudden the pain was gone. That couldn't have been three days. Could it? Maybe I guess I got caught in Alec's eyes. Yeah, that was believable.

"Vicky. Where are you?"

"Izy. How are you awake already?"

"What do you mean? How long was I out?"

"Izy, it's only been one day. Actually one day exactly."

"Wow. That's strange."

"Aww, whatever. Is there anything normal about you?" She hit it spot on.

"Nope and I am proud. Can we go hunting now?"

"Are you really thirsty?"

"Nope, not really. It's just a slight ache in the back of my throat." Isn't that what it's supposed to be? Don't say something else is weird about me.

"That's weird." Of course it is. I mean I am Isabella Swan after all."Well, let's go hunting. Then we can go to the Volturi castle.'

"Alright. Let's go."

Hunting is so much fun. I even got a huge grizzly. I didn't even get any blood on me either. On to the Volturi castle now.


	8. Ms Sassy Pants

Chapter 8

**After Izy and Vicky go hunting and drink a bunch of grizzly bears and other animals.**

Izy POV

"Are you done yet, Izy? That's like your fifth bear." Victoria has been done for a while, I was just testing her patience. Probably not such a good idea, now that I think about it because we are going to see the Volturi.

"Yes, I am done Ms. Sassy Pants who really needs to find a mate. And by the way, that was my sixth grizzly bear." I love her, her attitude and sass rubbed off on me.

"Okay then, what about your mate. Ah, that's why you're rushing all of a sudden isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"Either I didn't have a mate or was I going crazy.

"So you make googly eyes with all the guys you meet?"

"Who are you talking about?" I'm really confused, I don't make googly eyes.

"Alec."

"Oh, yeah I really hope he is, but what does that-?"

"It took you that long to realize that we are going to see Alec when we go to the Volturi? I don't think the venom made it to your brain."

"That would make a lot of sense. AH! I still have to learn Italian for school."

"Yeah, don't get so worried about it. It will probably take you about, oh, twenty minutes to learn Italian fluently. Besides, I have to learn too."

"Okay, stop babbling. LET'S GET GOING TO THE VOLTURI CASTLE!"

"Someone is in a rush." Sassy Pants.

"Yes, I am. Now get your ass moving or I will carry you there."

"Okay, would you mind carrying me? I feel a little full."

"Or I'll just leave you here." And with that I took off sprinting towards the castle.

"WAIT!" I slowed down so that she could catch up with me. I gave her my famous evil smirk. And she gave it right back. Mine was scarier when paired with my blood red eyes. Stupid newborn eyes, I would have to wear contacts to school. EWW.

"Izy slow down. We have to be human from here on. We are in the city."

"Uggh. I hate walking human speed. It's so slow."

"Now you know how I felt all the times you were driving or when we were shopping. It was like you were tippy toeing around the mall. And then you'd ask me to slow down. AHHH! This is so much better. I love you."

"I love you too, and this. I love this."

"Hey, I forgot. Did you look at yourself in a mirror yet?"

"No, I totally forgot. Why?"

"I guess you'll find out. It's nothing bad though. Just different. Actually, you look really beautiful. Like more than normal vampire beautiful. Like imagine Rosalie and then imagine someone one hundred times prettier and that would be you."

"HA! Yeah right. The only person prettier than Rosalie would have to be Aphrodite (goddess of beauty and love btw)."

"Well then. It's very nice to meet you Aphrodite. I am so very honored to be in your presence."

"Ha Ha Hardy ha ha. Very funny. I see what you did there. Very clever Vicky. You could be Ares and I'll gladly be Aphrodite."

"I like the sound of that. We should introduce ourselves that way."

"As long as I don't die because they can't take a joke, then I'll go with it. Can you imagine if they believe us? I won't be able not to laugh if they do, okay?"

"Agreed, we roll on the floor and laugh. But we are getting close. Do we just say look at my eyes MUHUWAHA and ask to speak to Aro?"

"That's what he said to do. Except he said ask for death instead of Aro, but I like this way better. Thank you very much."

"I agree sister. Let's go. The doors already open."

"Okay, let's go. No turning back now."

Walk up to Gianna's (clerk) desk, and Vicky says, "We are extremely special vampires that would like to talk to Aro and his brothers right away."

"Alright, let me inform them"

She made a very short call. She just said vampires coming in now, Vegetarian.

Straight and simple, to the point. I like her, until she looked at us and tried to give us an evil grin. I looked at 'Ares' and we started cracking up.

"What is your problem?" The clerk asked.

"Your evil glare. A puppy looks more threatening. Especially to Ares here. You should see hears, on second hand you don't want to, if might give you a heart attack."

"Yeah right. Not even Jane is that scary. AHHHHHH!" Jane stormed in.

"Why have a scary face when you have my abilities?" She said that so calmly with a huge grin on her face, she actually looked like an innocent fourteen year old. And then I realized what she just did to the clerk and that thought went running away. "Come this way Aro would like to see you."

I looked at Vicky and thought to her (explain later) _Remember you are Ares and I am Aphrodite. But what about our last names?_

She thought back _How about Swan?_

_No, he might recognize it before we make our joke. Something else._

_Fine, how about Cross._

_I like it, you'll have to explain it to me later._

_Oh, it's simple Vampires and crosses never are supposed to go together, so we have to put them together. Right?_

_Of course. We should stop they are looking at us weirdly now._

We walked through the huge doors.

"Welcome to Volturra. I am Aro and this is the Volturi. And you are?"

By the way: This is spring break, so that's why I can update so often. At the end of the week though, I won't be able to update as often maybe once or twice a week. Maybe more if I get tons of reviews or have extra time, tell my teachers no homework!


	9. Meet Aphrodite & Ares

Chapter 9

**Previously: "Welcome to Volturra. I am Aro and this is the Volturi. And you are?"**

Izy POV

"Hello Aro. I am Aphrodite Cross and this here is Ares Cross."

"It is very nice to meet you and this most likely will come out wrong, but may I ask about your names?" He couldn't resist, this was going to be hilarious.

"My name fits my personality and all you have to do is look at Aphrodite to realize where she got hers." Victoria said. I still can't believe she said that without laughing.

"I do see the resemblance, but it is still strange." Wow, he believed us. Vicky and I looked at each other and ended up on the floor laughing. "Would one of you care to enlighten us on what is funny?"

I tried to talk but I was laughing so hard that I couldn't.

"Jane help them please."

Vicky cried out in pain and my shield automatically moved to protect her.

"How dare you try and hurt her?" I yelled at Jane. She actually looked scared. She should be. Suddenly a ring of fire appeared around her, getting closer and closer until it singed the bottom of her cloak and went out. "Nobody hurts her when I am still alive. Not even you Jane."

"I like this Aphrodite." Aro squealed like a girl.

And that caused Vicky and I to laugh some more.

"Okay please please please explain what is so funny?" Aro seemed desperate.

"First off, you squealed like a girl." I said.

"And secondly, I am Victoria."

"And I am Izy. But thank you for saying that I look like Aphrodite. It means a lot." That was laced with very obvious sarcasm.

"I really do like you guys. Could you show us your gifts?" Aro's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. I couldn't say no.

"Of course. I have a shield. It is mental and physical. I can stretch it around others, but I cannot remove it completely. If I put it over say Jane though, she would be able to use her power on me. I can also control air, fire, water, earth, and the weather. Also, when I meet others with a power I gain theirs except it is not as strong. Like if I touched Jane I could give pain like her, just it wouldn't be as much. Except Vicky's. I can't take her power." I said very proudly.

"I can sense when danger is near. It's like a voice pops into my head and its say something like run fast east or duck or something like that. I can also sense when someone near me has an ability, and that voice will tell me whether it is dangerous or not. Like Izy, my voice tells me her powers are very dangerous, but it also knows that she would never use them to hurt me." Victoria said.

"I just keep liking you to more and more. Would you like to join the guard and be part of the Volturi?" Aro was practically bouncing on his throne.

"I am truly sorry but no. One thing is your diet, and the other is we already have plans for our lives. We came here to ask your permission on something." I said very sweetly.

"Alright, what is it that you would like?" Aro said, very suspiciously.

"Izy here is going to go to the Italian Academy of Music and Dance for a few years. Then, we are going to make a band and go public, very public. But we would like to do so with your permission. We will not reveal the secret and after a few years we will retire." Vicky has a certain charm about her that makes her practically irresistible, especially if you're not expecting it.

"I see no problem with that. But please do visit often." Aro said kindly.

"I see that we will as Izy has a big reason to." Vicky said cruelly.

Marcus smiled like he was onto an inside joke, so I went inside his mind. _I have seen the bond on Alec's side and thought they were mates, but now that I see Izy's side I am positive that they are mates, and it is very strong too. And yet they have not spoken for more than a minute together._

"Wow." I whispered. Marcus smiled at me. "Thank you. Does he know?"

"He suspects it, but does not want to acknowledge it until he knows the feelings are not one sided." Marcus replied. Aro seemed to understand, and so did Vicky. But everyone else was very lost and clueless.

"Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been waiting. No doubt not as long as him or anyone else, but long in human time." I replied.

"How long my dear?" Aro asked kindly.

"About eight months. I had someone once, but he became an idiot and left." I replied like it was no big deal, because honestly it didn't affect me anymore.

"Um, could you tell me if there is anyone here for me?" Vicky asked quietly.

"Yes, but I'll leave it to be a surprise to you." Marcus said with a grin.

"With this newfound knowledge, would you reconsider staying with us?" Aro said with a huge smile, I'm pretty sure if he wasn't a vampire, his face would have broken or something.

Vicky and I both yelled, "YES!"

Alec walked in, "Someone said Aphrodite arrived." Then he looked at me. "Oh, yes she did."

"Um, hello. I have vampire hearing." I said with a kind smile.

"What? You couldn't have, you were human yesterday." Oops we forgot to mention that.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that. I only changed in one day. So, yeah? Now that's all." I said.

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm liking you girls more and more." Aro said.

"Me too." Said Alec with a smile.

"Vampire hearing girl still here" I said.


	10. Alec Likes Aphrodite

Chapter 10

Alec POV

"YES!" I heard the new people screaming and decided to check it out. Besides I am getting bored.

Then, I remembered what Gianna told me, "Someone said Aphrodite arrived." And then, I saw the girl from the cabin the other day. She was changed. She was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. And before I could stop myself I said, "Oh yes, she did." Stupid Alec, why would you say something like that?

The, Miss Beautiful said, "Um, hello. I have vampire hearing." She smiled. She had such a beautiful smile and a beautiful voice and a beautiful body, and I'm going to stop there. Aro will see these thoughts one day. Darn.

Then, I remembered I had seen her as a human only yesterday. "What? You couldn't have, you were human yesterday."

Aro gave her a shocked expression, so apparently she forgot to bring that up. Maybe the angel has a memory problem. But I highly doubt that, she's probably perfect in every way.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that. I only changed in one day. So, yeah? Now that's all." She said.

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm liking you girls more and more." Aro said. Wow, that's a big deal for Aro to like someone, but maybe it's just their powers. I should have comeearlier to hear that part of their story. And then the idiot that I am blurted out, "Me too."

"Vampire hearing girl still here." She said. If only she knew that I couldn't take my mind off of her. Of course I knew she was still there. "And I do know that."

My face must have been in complete shock because her friend whispered, "She can read minds and control them." Then she smirked at me, darn. Not only could I not keep my thoughts away from her, she had heard those thoughts and now knows exactly how I feel about her. Well, might as well talk to her now. I have nothing to lose.

"You're right." I will be the first vampire to have a heart attack, especially now that I notice that it's the angel.

"I'm right? About what?" I asked.

"That you have nothing to lose." She said, like it was obvious.

"And may I know why that is?" I asked, just stay calm, Alec.

"You have nothing to lose, because I feel the exact same way about you. I have ever since I saw you at the cabin." She said and smiled.

"Well, that's a relief. I was pretty sure about it. I mean I knew how I felt, but I talked to Marcus. And he saw the bond forming on your side as well, but he couldn't tell where it was leading to. But now I'm sure about it."

"Sure about what?" She asked. She turned and looked me right into the eyes and smiled. I was getting lost in her eyes.

"I am sure that I love you." I said.

"And how can you be sure that you love me, when you don't even know my name yet Alec." She said with a joking grin.

"Well, to be honest, I am perfectly okay with calling you Angel or Aphrodite forever." I said with an even bigger smile.

"Well, I appreciate that, but I much prefer to be called Izy." Why did that sound so familiar? The Cullens.

"You're Isabella Swan." I said.

"Yes, I am. But I go by Izy now." Now, I am sad.

"But what about the Cullens? What about Edward?" Of course, I am an idiot.

"He left me. So did his family. I found Victoria, and we became best friends, more like sisters. WE are going to start a band together. We came to ask for Aro's permission. WE wanted to make sure that he was okay with us being in the public eye."

"Oh, are you going to join."

"I am considering it. But I want to be wherever Vicky is, she's like my sister now. I can't imagine my life without her. When everyone had given up on me, my Dad, my Mom, my step-dad, Edward and all the Cullens, she believed in me. She stuck with me, and helped me through a rough patch. Vicky gave me everything I always wanted. She gave me a real family, a true friend who was there no matter what, she gave me my confidence back, she helped me to find myself, and she gave me immortality. All I had everything I ever wanted, but there was one thing missing. Something she could never be for me. Something that I never really wanted until I saw what it was. Who it was. My mate. The other half of my soul. My love. You, Alec. You."

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Please don't read my mind because then I will seem like an idiot. Do you think a vampire can go into shock.

"So, now that Victoria found Demetri and I'm assuming that she will want to stay with him. Does that mean that you will be staying and joining? Staying with me?"

"Yes, for now, for tomorrow, and all of forever after that." She said.

"You know, I could really enjoy that. Forever and ever. Immortality never had a better purpose until I met you."

She blushed and I gasped.

"What? What did I say?" She asked she looked nervous.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing bad. It just surprised me. You blushed, like a tomato. I mean it's really cute but most vampires can't do that." I said.

"Just another abnormal thing about me." She said sounding disgusted.

"Well, that's just another thing for me to love about you. I love your blush. I love all your abnormalities. They make you unique, and Izy. I doubt that you would be yourself if you were just like every other vampire. And if you were like every other vampire, I probably wouldn't be in love with you, Izy."


	11. Creeping Marcus Out

Chapter 11

Vicky POV

They really are in love. From the first moment that they saw each in other, you could tell. And then Alec walked in and openly told her she like Aphrodite. But I know that she thinks he's just as good looking. And she is right. Him compared to Edward, and you would think Edward is the ugliest dude on the planet. Izy deserves to be happy and now she can be. As long as Edward doesn't get even more stupid and try to get her back. I know that she would never go back, but it could cause problems, especially if he joined the guard.

Bella and Izy are two completely different people. Bella was sweet and innocent. She was the perfect damsel in distress, and Edward was her knight in shining armor. Until he left, that is. But Izy, ah Izy. She has a back bone that she never had before. With her change of opinions and life, her darker side came out. Not that she is evil, just she's not innocent and sweet anymore. Izy knows that bad things happen and isn't shocked by it anymore, she accepts it. I mean she had to live through one of the worst pains in the world, your love telling you that he doesn't want you anymore, because you're not good enough. I personally like Izy better. But Bella was made for Edward, but when he left. Izy was created for Alec. They were a match made in heaven or hell.

_Stop walking now._

I stopped. My voice has never led me in the wrong direction so far. And when I looked up a man walked in to me. He knocked me over! How dare- oh my god. He's gorgeous.

I was staring at him and him at me. He had his hands around my waist and mine on his chest. He had a Volturi crest on a necklace. I looked up at him and said,

"You are part of the Volturi, correct?"

"Yes." Oh my gosh, his voice. Jeez what else about this guy could be perfect?

I lent in close and whispered in his ear. "I guess I'll see you around then." I turned around and walked human speed away from him and back towards Alec and Izy.

"And I came up with a band name." Izy said.

"REALLY? Tell me please." I squealed like Aro. Wow, that's contagious I guess. I'll have to tell him that.

"Yes Vicky. I came up with a band name. How about Fallen Angels? It fits us. You know the whole vampire thing."

"I like it." Alec said in Izy's ear.

"Yeah, you'd like anything that she came up with." He smiled and nodded. I like him too. They are good for each other.

"Thanks, Vicky. It means a lot." Ah, stupid partial mind reader. She smiled.

"Yeah, just thinking the truth though. Anyways, I love the name. But I came back because I ran into someone and I think he is my mate."

"Awesome. What happened?" Izy asked.

"He ran into me and knocked me over, but caught me. And then I told him I would see him around and walked back here." Boring introduction.

"Did you get his name? You did the sexy walk away walk didn't you?" Izy knows me too well.

"Of course I did the walk. I didn't get his name but he was in the hall when we introduced ourselves."

"Show me what he looks like. Please?" Izy will know who he is. She always listens to names.

"Oh, easy. That's Demetri. He's the best tracker that there is." Izy said.

"Well, that's ironic. The best tracker and the best escape artist as mates. Interesting." It was.

"Well, good luck Victoria. Just know that he hides his emotions very well. Not because they are not there, but because he feels emotions very strongly. If I know him, I am pretty sure that he went to Marcus to ask about his and your bond." Alec the almighty wise one said. And that made Izy laugh.

"Don't tell him that, please. It will go straight to his head and we will never live it down. Never." Izy was giggling, it was cute. Alec had a confused face on, it was cute too. Too young for me, but cute.

"Well, alrighty. I'm going to see if I can catch him. Bye guys. Why don't you two get back to business?" HA!

"We will. Thank you very much." Alec. He is sassier than he seems. Perfect for Ms. Sassy Pants over there.

So I ran back to the throne room and I could overhear Marcus and Demetri talking. "I think it is true. You two already have a strong bond, but it can only be sure when you two confront each other." That's my cue to enter.

"Hello Marcus and Demetri. I can assure you that it's true." Demetri looked at me, very shocked. He seemed frozen or something, but he still looked incredibly gorgeous. The way he looks should be illegal.

"I can tell. But not to be rude, could you please take the intense looks somewhere else? You two are kind of creeping me out here." Marcus said.

"Come with me, darling." Demetri said. He took my hand and led me to a room. "Mine and now yours too."

"I'm Vicky."

"How did you know?"

"How do I know my name?"

"No, I'm glad that you know your name. How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"Oh. I lived with Izy for a long time and she can read minds, so you kind of learn what people are thinking by their faces. And I didn't tell you my name yet." He smiled.

"I love you, Vicky."

"I know, Demetri."

"Do you love me?"

"Let me think about it." And I kissed him, very passionately. We ended up on the bed.

"Is that a yes?"

"A little more time, please."

"Now?"

"Yes. Absolutely."


	12. Third Person Conversation

Chapter 12

**Vicky POV**

**Previously:**

"**I love you, Vicky."**

"**I know, Demetri."**

"**Do you love me?"**

"**Let me think about it." And I kissed him, very passionately. We ended up on the bed.**

"**Is that a yes?"**

"**A little more time, please."**

"**Now?"**

"**Yes. Absolutely."**

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I love you Demetri. I did from the second you ran into me." I smirked at him.

"Me run into you, nah. You obviously ran into me and I caught you."

"Then, why was I standing still and then all of a sudden falling and then in your arms. For me to have run into you, I would have had to have been moving, right?"

"I guess so. But I'm glad. If I had to run into you to fall in love, well it was worth it.'

"I know it was. I love you Demetri."

"For now and all of eternity, right?"

"Even longer than that."

Alec POV

How did I end up with someone as special as Izy? I remember Aro having heard news that one of the Cullens, the mind reader, Edward, had fallen in love with a human. I had never understood that, until I saw her for myself. As a human she was gorgeous in a simple genuine beauty not rock star drooling beauty that I hate. But then to see her as a vampire, life just keeps getting better for me. I was serious when I said that Aphrodite had arrived, but that's like an understatement. When you really look at Izy she is way more beautiful than all the descriptions and pictures and drawings of Aphrodite. But I don't doubt that she could be Aphrodite. But all that matters now is that she loves me, and I will do everything possible in the universe to keep it that way. Anything.

"Izy."

"Yeah, Alec."

"I noticed that your eyes are brown with gold flecks in them. So I take that to mean that you are going to hunt animals?"

"Yes, I will hunt animals. And do you think that Aro or anyone would know what is up with my eyes? I mean I like them I do, but they are weird. I mean nothing about me is normal."

"I have decided to hunt animals with you. And I'm sure that Aro or someone must know something about your eyes, and even if they don't we will find something. And who wants to be normal? No one is normal here. You are so strange. I mean I fell in love with you the moment that I saw you in that cabin. Me, Alec Volturi, the heartless emotionless evil creature. You made Marcus laugh and Caius smile. It has been centuries since anyone was able to do that. You are a magically wonderful creature that everyone loves, even Jane is warming up to you."

"I highly doubt that." She snorted. Ah, I love this girl.

"It's true. Jane shows her emotions differently. Her saying that she doesn't hate you, is her basically saying that you're her friend. So, if she tells you that she likes you, it's a huge deal."

"Okay, but she hasn't said those things. All she does is give me those evil glares."

"She gives those to everybody, even me. But when we came back from the cabin, she saw the change in my mood and expression. She came right up to me and said, you love her, don't you? I was stupid and even tried to deny it. I was like, pssh no I don't I think that you're going crazy Jane. And she just laughed at me and said, okay you'll see. And by the way I like her too."

"Really?"

"Really. You have a way with people Izy. People look at you and can instantly trust you and feel at ease. You bring love and happiness to those who haven't felt that way in hundreds of years. You don't see yourself the same way that everyone else does. You are a wonderful, beautiful, and loving creature. And that's saying something when the witch twins like you." I smirked.

She gave her beautiful laugh. I was like heaven talking or something romantic and sweet like that. It was beautiful. "Well, that's good. Because the witch twins are really starting to grow on me. I'd hate it if one of them didn't like me, especially since I am in love with one of them. That would be a tragedy." She smiled up at me.

"Well, I am proud to tell you madam that that witch twin loves you very much indeed. More than he will ever be able to show or tell you."

"Well, as long as he keeps trying for all of eternity, I think I'll understand one day."

"And I know that he will not give up for a single day."

"I love you Alec."

"Alec loves you too Miss. Swan."

"Are you going to keep talking in the third person?"

"Does Miss. Swan like it when Alec talks in the third person?"

"It depends on what he says, now doesn't it?"

"What about when Alec says that he loves you."

"Then, yes. I like it very much."

"That's good, because Alec does love you very much."

"I love you too Alec."

"I love you with all of my being Izy."

Edward POV (You've all been waiting for it, even if you won't admit it)

I can't believe that Bella believed that I didn't love her. I just can't. She had to have known that I love you with all of my being. I still do, I just needed her to be safe.

"Edward come down, I have news." Alice called.

"We have been invited to a ball at Volturra, for two new members to the guard. Their names are not given and neither are their powers. It says to know we must attend." She told us all.

"When is it?" Carlisle asked.

"In a week, on Saturday."

"Are we going?" I asked.


	13. Time of Change and Choices

Chapter 13

Alice POV

Edward asked, "Are we going?"

" Of course we are going. We all need to get off of our butts and do something. We all miss Bella, but she moved on and we need to as well. We need this. Besides maybe other covens that we know will be there. We'll use this as our chance to move on and accept our decisions. I know that we will never be the same but we need to move on. We moved, not her. We need to live with this. I say that we go. Besides maybe these new members will be cool." Wow, I just gave a speech. Wow. I'm talking really fast. Did anyone understand that because they are looking at me weird.

"I agree with Alice. We can't spend the rest of our existence mourning Bella. She'll have her life, and I know that she would want us to move." Carlisle said.

"I agree. Bella was selfless. She always wanted to make others happy. She would hate it if she knew how we were living now. She would hate that we were wasting our lives thinking and feeling sad about her. Bella wouldn't want that." Rosalie said.

"We have been moping around for too long. Bella would hate us for this." Jasper agreed.

"We won't force anyone to go with us, but it is a good idea. Even just to get out and see other people for a short time. We have been in the house for too long. I say that we should go." Esme said.

_Edward, you know that we are right. Just get out of this house, and go talk to some other people. Bella would want us to move on and be happy. Just like you want her to be._

He nodded. "I agree, we would go. We all need it." Edward said.

"YES! Okay, I'll go book the tickets and then we go shopping. YAY!" Yes, yes, and yes. I finally have a purpose to shop. It just doesn't feel right anymore to shop for fun.

"Alice, can I come shopping with you?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"Of course you can Rose. I would love to have you accompany me to the shopping center."

"It's good that you're coming back, darling." Jasper whispered in my ear.

And then, Emmett had to go and ruin our moment by making kissy noises and then pretending to barf. And of course, that caused Rosalie to slap him in the back of the head. We all started laughing. And for a second, it was like old times. All of a sudden we all seemed to notice that and stopped.

So I whispered, "She would want us to be happy. I know it, especially you Edward."

He nodded, "I know."

**Aro POV **

"Alec and Izy, may I see you in the throne room." I called out.

"Yes, master." Alec replied.

"With our new arrivals, I feel a change of time coming. And with that I will make several changes to how we survive. First of all, I am now going to be offering the choice to hunt either animal or human blood. I have seen how it hurts some of you to drink innocent humans and I now realize and respect that. I would also like to end the tradition of calling us master. We are now and forever more Aro, Marcus, and Caius. But we do expect you all to still listen and respect to us as your leaders. I would also like to end our reputation as cruel and evil, we are not. We are simply the enforcers of Vampire law, and will be just in our decisions. That is all for now. But as always when we have new members and mates we throw a ball. This one must be very special, for our two very special new members and the celebration of them finding their mates. It will be next Saturday. I suggest all the ladies go shopping and find all those pretty little things that you guys wear. Have fun and a nice day." Wow, Alec was right. Izy has changed us all. This is the first time in a long time that I have ever smiled, because I am happy. Marcus and Caius are also smiling, happy smiles. Izy truly is a wonderful being. I cannot believe how the Cullens let her go, even if she was human. Alec tells me that she was just as magnificent. That's saying something, as Jane and Alec despise humans due to their past with them. But Izy just broke straight through that. She broke her way into everyone's heart.

Jane POV

"Izy, would you and Vicky like to come shopping with Heidi, Renata, Chelsea and me?" I asked. I needed to apologize without Alec being there.

"I would love to Jane, just let me go ask Vicky. You wouldn't happen to know where she is do you?" Izy asked me very kindly. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to let me apologize very easily. It seemed like she has already forgiven me.

"I'll help you find her. She is probably with Demetri in his room." I said with a sweet smile.

"Does everyone already know about them?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, and about you and Alec. There are no secrets in this castle. You'll see sooner or later that the halls echo. At night, it can get pretty loud. Almost everyone in the castle has a mate. I need to speak to you."

"Okay, Jane."

"My brother has been alone and unhappy for a really long time. And he deserves to be happy and with you he is. So I am sorry for anything that I did to you. Everyone thinks I am evil and cruel, but my brother and I put on a sort of mask. We don't want to get hurt again. And when I look at you two together, I can tell you would never intentionally hurt him."


	14. The Past is in the Past

Chapter 14

Izy POV

"Thank you, Jane. From now on, whatever was in the past is in the past. Because I didn't know you and you didn't know me. How about we start new from this moment?"

"I'd like that very much, Izy. It means a lot. You know Izy you are one of the only people who would ever enjoy being near Alec or myself. I know you don't see yourself clearly, but you should know that you are special. Everyone else can tell. I mean you got all three of the brothers to smile. That hasn't happened in hundreds of years. You have made Alec happier than I have ever seen him. You gave sad old loner Demetri a mate, too. And I hopefully will have an amazing new friend that loves to go shopping." She said with a sweet and innocent smile.

"I'd love to be your friend Jane. I'd also love to go shopping with you. C'mon let's go get Vicky and everyone else. And then onto the mall to find our perfect dresses. And then shoes. And then jewelry. Om my gosh, before it was just me and Vicky, but I have a feeling that this is going to be so much more fun." I said.

"Yes, okay let's go." She said and we started running towards Demetri's room. Sure enough Vicky and Demetri were practically nude, but Vicky and I were close. We had been through enough that we really didn't care how the other saw each other. So, Vicky just stood up straight and looked me in the eye. Demetri was practically hiding behind her, while trying to get his clothes back on. Vicky just looked at us and said, "Don't you ever learn how to knock Izy?"

"Well, that would take my fun out of you getting a mate wouldn't it. Besides, I have seen you in worse positions. Haven't I?" I said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean? What has she caught you doing Victoria?" Demetri asked looking very sad.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Izy and I have lived together a long time, and she has yet to learn to knock before opening doors. She would always come into my room when I was changing. It happened so many times to both of us that we just got over it." Vicky replied while glaring me down. "Now you better watch your naked butt sister. I'll wait outside your door if I have too. I'll even bet Jane will help me."

"You know, I would love to help you guys get back at each other, just don't include me when it involves my brother naked. That's one of the things I will never want to see. So thanks but no thanks." Jane said.

"I hear you Jane. Seeing your brother naked is almost as bad as your dad seeing you naked." I shivered in disgust.

"Did that happen to you?" Demetri asked.

"No, but that was my high school nightmare, because we had to share the only bathroom in the house and it didn't have a lock on the door." I told them.

"Well, that's a relief. I thought you were going to say that your dad found a guy in room at night." Vicky said with a smirk.

"He had enough opportunities to do that." I whispered.

"What do you mean by that exactly, Izy?" Jane said in shock.

"Well, Edward used to climb into my room every night through my window and he would just lay with me every night. My dad could have caught me with Edward any night for a whole year." I said like it was no big deal, but it really wasn't. The past is the past.

"Wow, you guys were way closer than I thought. I mean he killed James for you, but wow." Vicky said. I had never told anyone how close we actually were, she just assumed because of how much I told her and upset I was that he left me.

"Yeah, he even said that he was going to change me one day. But then James came along, and no, it's not your fault Vicky. But James came along and Edward decided it was too dangerous for me to be near him and his family, so he forced them to leave." I told them.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I know it wasn't my fault but. I think that you are better off here with Alec than you ever were with Edweirdo." Vicky said.

"I know I am. With Alec, all my dreams are coming true. I have never been happier in my life. I am never going to go back to the way my life used to be. Wait, did you call him Edweirdo."

"Yes, she did. And I must say it is a very fitting name." Jane said.

"Well, this is just a tip, but if you want to get under his skin you should call him Eddie. He hates that. But you never heard that from me." I said with a wink. "Now, weren't we going shopping."

"YES! SHOPPING!" Jane yelled.

"I never expected that to come from Jane. Never." I said.

"Well, get used to it. Jane is the shopaholic of the Volturi. Some people say that it is hard to decide which is worse, letting her use her power on you or having to go shopping for a day with her. I think her power, but that's just because I love shopping." Some nice lady said. "Oh and by the way my name is Chelsea and you don't have to ask. My power is to manipulate the bonds between people. I can't mess with strong bonds, especially mates. I can't do anything to really strong mates, like you and Alec, Izy." She smiled at me. I like her, she's really nice.

"Wow. Thanks."

"No problem, but we should go. Making Jane wait to go shopping is like stalling an explosion, it just builds up." Chelsea said.


	15. Izy Likes Shopping GASP?

Chapter 15

Alice POV

"Okay everyone this is a huge decision. I just booked us seven first class tickets to Volturra, Italy. But now I need to get everyone's opinion. Should we go shopping here or there? I mean there's always the chance that we won't find anything nice. But that way we won't have to take any luggage there. Either way we will have to take it back though. I'm fine with it either way." I told everyone.

"Alice, we all know that you are going to go shopping in Italy anyway, so why not just do it all there?" Jasper said.

"He has a point Alice. Besides if we don't find anything I'm sure we'd be able to fix it. I mean we could always order something from online." Rosalie said very calmly.

"Alice you could always just see if you're going to find something you like or not." Edward said.

"Ahh, yeah. I am just so excited that I kind of forgot. Ahh, I am going to go shopping. So excited." I said.

"Alice, if you get any more excited I might just scream and start jumping around." Jasper said looking at me with his cutie eyes. Ahh, so sweet.

"No mental images, Alice or I will burn something in your closet." Edward said, and then Emmett went on to make gagging noises. I missed this.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Both of you. Ahh, now I'm getting excited again." I said, I swear, I'm pretty sure that I am jumping up and down. I have to get my emotions worked out. I swear these days all of us are bi-polar. Maybe it's a vampire thing.

"So does that mean that we are not packing or packing? And Carlisle, do you think that it's possible for a vampire to go unconscious? We have zoned out before. Isn't unconsciousness just a step farther?" Emmett asked.

"No we are not packing." I said.

"And no vampires cannot be unconscious. Why don't you Emmet, the next time we go to college, get a medical degree and figure out why a vampire can't become unconscious?" Carlisle said.

"Okay, then. That'll be away from my usual subjects." Emmett said.

"Yeah, the stupid ones." I said while giggling.

"Says the girl who has several degrees in fashion." Emmett said.

"If I didn't have those degrees you would all have to go shopping for yourselves and be made fun of everywhere you go because you have no sense of fashion what so ever." I said.

"I'll just get a medical degree than. Maybe a fashion one too." Emmett whispered.

"Emmett, you do know that we can still hear you even if you whisper, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I know. But it's more fun to whisper or yell. And there was no reason to yell so I whispered it instead." Emmett said.

"Everyone remember, do not pack anything." I yelled before going upstairs to see if we were going to find anything nice in Italy.

Izy POV

**Previously: "No problem, but we should go. Making Jane wait to go shopping is like stalling an explosion, it just builds up." Chelsea said.**

"Let's go then. But you have to lead, because I have no clue as to wear to go." I said.

"Okay, follow me." Chelsea said.

We came to a garage and it was like car heaven. There had to be hundreds of cars. There were all different kinds. There were fancy expensive cars. There were old collectable cars. They even had some normal people cars to 'blend in'. I don't get that, because it's hard to blend in no matter what car you are in if you are going over one hundred miles an hour.

"This place keeps getting better and better." Vicky said.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone falls in love you and now you realize that they have cars and tons of money. Is that what you mean?" Renata said. I think somebody is jealous. He He.

"Yeah, pretty much so far." I said with a huge grin. I know how to get on peoples nerves. And from the looks on everyone else's face, no one likes her. So that makes it just that much more entertaining.

"Humph." She sighed and got into a car and drove away. Jane came up to me and squealed.

"AHH, we have all been wanting to do that for so long." She told me.

"Then, why didn't you?" Vicky asked.

"She is Aro's personal guard, and frankly he really likes her ability. She can create a physical shield. But now Aro believes that your shield is also a physical one and you just have to expand it from your mind. That's why she hates you. You are most likely going to take her spot on the Elite guard. That means you and Vicky will be with me, Alec, and Demetri. YES!" Jane said really really fast. How could anyone ever think that she is evil and cruel? She didn't choose her ability. No one does.

"Well, at least she has a reason to be angry and doesn't do that to everyone." I said.

"Oh, but she does. It's like she hates the world. The only people she doesn't get angry at are Aro and the brothers. I mean she obviously doesn't like them either, but if she said or did anything to them, they would have her killed." Chelsea said.

"Oh, well that sucks. So, shopping anyone?" I asked with a squeal. Jeez, what is it with the Volturi and squeals?

"YES! YES! YES!" Jane screamed.

"Hurry everyone in the cars or Jane the atomic shopping bomb will go off." Chelsea said with a smirk.

"I'll get you back for that one. Maybe do something to Santiago." Chelsea actually looked a little scared.

We went shopping and let's just say that I never had that much fun shopping. EVER. I really am going to like it here with the Volturi and from the look on Vicky's face. She will too.


	16. The Halls Echo

Chapter 16

Jane POV

I got two new shopping partners. I am so happy. And they're both willing too. Izy doesn't love shopping but Vicky is like a shopping animal. And that's coming from me, the queen of shopping. Izy and Vicky are both so beautiful, doing their hair and make up is going to be so much fun. I can pick out gorgeous outfits for Izy and watch my brother struggle to keep his mouth closed and hands off of her. FUN!

Izy POV

If I thought shopping was bad with Vicky, now I have to add Jane. Although, we were like going crazy, with vampire speed and not getting tired, it was actually really fun. I am going to love it here.

Vicky looked at me and pulled me aside and said, "We are definitely staying here, right?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Of course."

Jane looked at us and yelled, "DRESSES!"

We all got a ton of dresses, but got a certain one for this ball. We were all color coordinated. Jane was red, and so was Feliz. Vicky was royal blue, and so was Demetri. Chelsea was green, and Santiago was too. Renata was wearing light pink, and so was her date that was a lower guard that she couldn't remember the name of . And Alec and I were going to wear purple.

All of our dresses were gorgeous and would have all the males at the ball drooling. And our men would show that we were taken all night long. I am going to love this.

When we got back to the castle, we started planning out the band stuff. The band was going to be me, Vicky, Alec, Jane, Feliz and Demetri. Chelsea was going to act as our manager, and Heidi offered to help with all of our make-up and hair.

I would be main vocals. Vicky would have back up vocals and guitar. Jane would also have back up vocals and guitar. Alec would have the piano. Feliz would be on the drums. And Demetri would sing male vocals and keyboard. We were going to be awesome. We also decided that anyone could write our songs, but it would mostly be me as I have already started and there are pretty good.

Aro gave us persmission to perform at the ball, so that was going to be our first performance. We were going to sing three songs, two fast and one slow.

I had the perfect songs. The slow song would a thousand years, and the two fast songs would be picture to burn and gives you hell. They were perfect, about how much I loved Alec and was over the Cullens and my old life.

The ball was going to be perfect.

Alec and I went back to our room and were talking. "I love you Izy. And I know more than anything that I would die if you left me, but if that's what – "

I kissed him. He had to understand that there was no way I would do that. "Alec, I love you more than I can ever say. I thought Edward loved me and I loved him with all of me. And then he left. All my love for him vanished. I can never trust him or feel the same about him ever again. His family will always be like a second family to me, but I can never be the same with him. I'm all your now and forever." I smiled and so did he.

He kissed me and said, "I was hoping you would say that." Then, he jumped away from me and kneeled on the floor. And pulled out a ring. "I love you more than anything in this world. Would you make me the happiest being in the universe by being my wife now and until the end of time?"

"Of course, yes." He slid the ring onto my finger and stood up. He picked me up and twirled me in circles. Then, he sat me down and kissed me. It was by far our best kiss ever, if I had to breathe I would have suffocated. If my heart was still beating it would have given out. I knew then, without a doubt that I would never be able to survive without Alec.

"I love you, Izy."

"I love you more Alec."

"I doubt that Izy."

"I don't." And after that we ended up on the bed, and the rest of the castle figured out that were pretty loud and their halls echoed a lot.

Alec and I talked all night and morning. Now we have nothing between us, not a single thing. He now knows that there is no chance that Edward will ever get me back, but understands how I feel about the other Cullens. And I know that he is the one for me, for putting up with me even with all the strings attached and issues. My Alec, for all of eternity. I love the sound of that.

The Cullen's are arriving tomorrow and they are going to be staying in the castle for a week, possibly even longer. So, all the girls and I were going to personalize their rooms a little bit. We emptyed out and cleaned the closet in Alice's room and added pink things everywhere. We also got some European war books and magazines for Jasper. We got blood red accessories for Rosalie and Emmett's room. And some video game stuff for Emmett that he could use with Feliz. We got Carlisle some new medical books and interesting stories. Esme we got some magazines all about design in Europe. We got a piano for Edward.


	17. Alice's Brain works, unlike Emmett's

Chapter 17

Izy POV

Everything was ready for the Cullen's arrival. I had gotten everyone to behave and not just go out and attack them. I had convinced them that it was all Edward's fault and that he got everyone to move away. But I also told them that I was glad they left, because if they hadn't I probably never would have met the Volturi and become part of it. I had to thank Edward for this life. That made everyone happy. I can just imagine Jane thanking Edward and the Cullens for leaving me. That might be bad, but I have to admit that it is true. If Edward had stayed I would be a vampire living with him doing nothing and probably married and stuck with him for the next, well forever. I am glad that I didn't make that mistake. And I wasn't ever going to leave the Volturi. I have everything that I have always wanted.

Alice POV

We are on the plane to Italy. I am so excited. I get to meet two new vampires, and I have heard rumors that they are both girls. So, I could be getting two new friends and shopping partners. I have been trying really hard to see what is going to happen, I hate surprises just as much as Bella did. But every time that I look I come up with a blackness. I get nothing, except this happy feeling. A feeling that you get when you wake up in the morning and know that it's going to be a good day. Or at least that's how Bella described the feeling. I feel like we are going to see her again. But I'm pretty sure that I would have seen something, I mean, I always saw her when she was human. So, I am assuming that I would have seen her getting changed or anything about her. Anytime I try to see anything in any of our futures I come up blank with this feeling. I, for the first time, am worried about what is going to happen.

Edward POV

Alice keeps trying to look into the future, but she comes up with nothing. If there were better circumstances this would be really entertaining. I mean, it's entertaining, but it would be so much funnier if I had my Bella next to me. But she's no longer my Bella. Knowing Bella, she's probably that mut Jacob's Bella, or Bella Newton. Eww, she would never go after that weasel. She deserves so much more. She deserves someone who will make her happy forever, not me.

_Anytime I try to see anything in any of our futures I come up blank with this feeling. I, for the first time, am worried about what is going to happen. _Alice thought.

"Alice, now you know how we feel all the time." I said with smirk.

"How do you all live like this? It's so horrible." She said with a grimace.

"I know, Alice. I know." I said with a sad expression. If only I had seen how bad everything would be after we left Bella.

"Um, what are you two talking about? Not all of us are super smart thought talkers?" Emmett said with a pout.

"What the hell is a super smart thought talker Emmett?" Rosalie said.

"You know. Someone how is super smart and talks with their thoughts." He said with an expression that screamed DUH.

"It's pretty obvious that they are talking about seeing the future." Jasper said calmly.

"Every time I try to see what is going to happen in Italy, or the mall, or even Bella and Forks, all I see is black. But I get this good feeling, like everything is going to work out, somehow." Alice explained to everyone.

"Ah, so Alice ain't so special anymore than? Right?" Emmett asked looking way too happy.

"She'll always be special. I mean she does have a functioning brain, and that's more than you can say Emmett." Jasper said looking at Alice lovingly. I had to look away before I broke down.

"I guess you're right. But now that means that this trip is going to be full of surprises and totally fun." Emmett squealed like a girl.

"Everyone please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in approximately 5 minutes. We, from American Airlines, all hope that you enjoyed your flight and fly with us again soon." The pilot announced.

We got off the plane and there was a limo waiting for us with a sign that said Cullens on the side. We got inside and there was Felix in the drivers seat, with Jane in the passenger. That's weird, Jane never did small things like pick people up at the airport. Something weird is going to happen, I can feel it.

"Hello, Cullens. How was your flight here?" Jane asked kindly.

"It was fine, thank you Jane." Carlisle said. We were all looking at here strangely.

She said, "I know, I am different. The new members of the guard, have changed the volturi. We are more of a family. She even got Aro to give everyone the chance to chooses between animal and human blood. Both of them are wonderful people. They are great matchmakers too." She said with a smirk and grabbed Felix's hand.

"Congragulations, Jane. Everyone deserves the happiness that a mate brings." Esme said sweetly.

"So is most of the volturi switching to the animal diet, then? Carlisle asked.

"The upper guard yes, that's where the two new members are going to be put. Everyone loves them." Jane said with a huge grin. _Even my stupid brother._ She thought.

"When will we meet them?" Alice asked, bouncing in her seat like usual.

"At the ball. No one is to see them until then. They will walk in and be introduced, along with their powers. And they created a band with us. So the ball is our very first concert as a band."


	18. Introductions Finally

Chapter 18

Jane POV

"When will we meet them?" The Alice asked. She was bouncing in her seat. I didn't know that some people actually did that.

"At the ball. No one is to see them until then. They will walk in and be introduced, along with their powers." I replied.

"Well, I am sure that it will be an honor to meet these new members, especially with their impact on the Volturi. I must thank them for the switch in diet." Carlisle said, probably more to himself.

"You have nothing to thank them for. In fact, they learned their diet from you, Cullens. We have arrived. I shall show you to your rooms. Our new members help us to decorate them. Please enjoy your stay. And if you would like to not be in the castle during feedings, they are on Tuesdays and Fridays around four. Have a nice day Cullens." I said. I wanted to tell them who the members were. Mind reader, Jane.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…_

Alice POV

Jasper and I walked into our room, and oh my gosh. It was mostly pink. So, either they just guessed that girls like pink or they totally know me. I don't care. I love this room. Jasper has gotten used to the pink, so he kind of just ignores it.

Rosalie POV

Emmett and I walked into our room, and oh my god. It was mostly red. I guess that most of the rooms here are red, because it's the Volturi and all, but I still love it. And they got Emmett a ton of video game remotes for all different systems, but they all say Emmett all over them. This was sweet. It's obvious that the Volturi has changed, and all because of these two new members.

Esme POV

Carlisle and I went into our room and it's full of books and magazines. There are medical ones and histories of vampires, for Carlisle. But there are also a ton of design ones. Those two new members are so sweet. When I meet them, I'm going to give them a huge hug and tell them thank you. This is so kind. The Volturi has changed, even Jane.

Edward POV

Everyone loved their rooms because they had all been personalized in some way, except mine. Mine was the same as every other room in the castle, except for a small piano. I am kind of glad for that. My favorite color is blue, but if my room had any blue it would remind me of Bella and then I would be sad the entire 'vacation'. I really want to meet these two new members. They have already made my family happy. And Jane said that they made everyone happy, and thought even her stupid brother. These two new members are loved by the witch twins. No one expected that.

Izy POV

The Cullens arrived and some other guest did as well. So, Vicky and I have to stay in our rooms. It's not that bad. Before they showed up I figured out how to bottle blood. So, Felix and Jane were nice enough to volunteer and go out and get animal blood for Vicky, Demetri, Alec, and I. And that meant that we were stuck in our rooms with our mates, which is never a bad thing. But the time flew by and Jane ran into our room.

"It's time to get ready, Izy." Jane squealed.

"But Jane there is like, seven hours until the ball." I said.

"Yeah, and I am still going to have to rush. Hurry up." She yelled.

"Fine." I told her. "Bye Babe." I told Alec and pecked his lips.

I got my dress and went to Jane's bathroom, after she checked that the halls were clear. Vicky was already done and was helping others.

"I can't believe that the ball is finally here." I said.

"Yeah, it went by so fast. Only a week and it feels like we have been here forever." Vicky said.

"Yeah, a week." I whispered.

"Are you nervous?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but not for the reasons that you imply. I am never going back with the Cullens. I can never trust or love Edward the same, it's the past and always will be. But the rest of them I will always consider a part of my family. But this, the Volturi, is my home." I said with a smile.

"We've all been hoping and dreaming that you would say that!" Chelsea squealed.

"Okay let's get this party started!" I whispered yelled so that the other guests wouldn't hear us.

"Let's go and setup. We have to put the instruments and microphones up." Jane started.

"Wait, we are vampires. Why exactly do we need microphones?" I asked.

"Because a singer sings into a microphone. It's kind of weird if you just stand there and sing." Jane said with a shrug.

"Fine, lets go." Vicky smirked at me, and then we walked off to the ball.

"Introducing the elite guards and family of the new members. Renata and Felipe." Aro said. That's his name I guess, Renata didn't even bother to learn it.

"Chelsea and Santiago." Aro continued. "Jane and Felix."

"Demetri and our first new member, Victoria."

"And lastly, Alec with our special new member. His mate. Our princess. The powerful. The wonderful, Izzy Marie Swan and soon to be Volturi."

And Alec and I walked up and removed our hoods. Most cheered for us, while seven gasped.


	19. Mind Forgiveness

Chapter 19 _*Going back in time a while*_

Edward POV

I couldn't read anyones mind of the Volturi.

"Introducing the elite guards and family of the new members. Renata and Felipe." Aro said.

"Chelsea and Santiago. Jane and Felix." Ahh, never imagined that combination. But I guess it makes sense. Felix is supposedly childish like Emmett and Jane is cold, like Rosalie.

"Demetri and our first new member, Victoria." Aro continued. My family and I glared her down. She saw us and just smirked, as if she knew something that we didn't.

"And lastly, Alec with our special new member. His mate. Our princess. The powerful." That's what Jane meant, he finally found his mate.

_She must be very special and powerful. Aro never calls anyone powerful, not even Jane. _Carlisle thought.

"The wonderful, Izy Marie Swan and soon to be Volturi." Aro finished. Oh, they are engaged. Wait, Marie Swan. That's Bella. Isabella. My Bella.

She walked out with Alec. You couldn't see her face, but I was sure that it was her. My Bella, is engaged to Alec Volturi. She pulled down her hood and was beaming. She's a vampire. We all gasped. She just smiled and then looked at Vicky and nodded with an even bigger grin.

I read Jasper's mind to see what she was feeling.

_Edward, listen. Bella is very happy and in love. She's not sad or angry at all. She took what you said seriously and moved on with her life. And now you have to as well. _He thought.

That's the exact opposite of what I was hoping for. I didn't want her to be sad, but in all honesty, everything I said to her that day in the forest was a lie. I would always love her. I would always want her. She was to good for me. I never wanted her to move on or gorget me. I wanted her to come running back into my arms and love me again, forever. But she moved on. She was happy. Without me.

Rosalie POV

How could I have ever been so cruel to her? I know that I didn't want her life ruined like mine, but in reality my life hadn't been ruined. If I hadn't been changed I wouldn't have Emmett or my wonderful family. And I was the one who pushed away Bella. She could have been with Edward and us forever if I had been nicer.

_None of this was ever your fault, Rosalie._

Um, what?

_I always knew that you were trying to protect me from whatever horrible things you went through. None of this was your fault. It wasn't even Jasper's fault. All the blame goes to Edward. But I hold no regrets I still love all of your family. But I can never love Edward. I can not forgive you though Rosalie, because there was never anything to apologize for. Rosalie, I would be honored to be considered your friend._

Bella?

_Yes, it's me. But I go by Izy now._

No matter what you say, I am sorry. And I would love to be your friend. I'll probably never admit it to anyone else, but I missed you extremely. No one was the same, we all missed you. I missed you, Izy. You were like my sister from the moment I met you. I saw that you were the one Edward wanted, but I was jealous.

_I understand and you are forgiven, my sister. Rose._

That's a relief.

Alice POV

I was staring at Bella. She looked beautiful, like I was drooling beautiful. I probably felt really jealous, but oh my gosh was she gorgeous.

_Well, thank you evil shopping obsessed pixie._

Great, now I am talking to myself. Note: another thing to add to the list of Alice's mental problems. BTW it's long.

_Nah, I'm talking to you. Anyway, you want to go shopping later._

DUH! But, who are you?

_Don't you remember the best sister and Barbie in the world?_

Bella?

_DUH! So…shopping?_

Do you even have to ask?

_Nope. And, I don't hold anything against you since I know that Edward forced you to leave. I missed you so much Alice._

I did too, but can Edward hear us. He is looking at me like I am going crazy, which is very likely.

_Nah, you seem silent to him. That's why he is looking at you funny. That and that you seem to be drooling._

Hardy Har Har. I'll see you later Bella. And I missed you. We all did.

_I know. Later, pixie._

I had to smile. I loved Izy. She only hated Edward, which was bad for him. She loved shopping and me. Ah, she still loved me. Ooops, forgot about Edward.

**You're a true friend, you're here till the end, a true friend**

Izy POV

I had already 'talked' to Rose and Alice. Edward and Jasper were looking very confused from their minds and emotions. Next, I choose Emmett. He's going to be fun to play with. HEHEHE. I think Jane is rubbing off on me. Maybe Emmett will help me and Felix prank people. So much fun.

"And let the party begin." Aro yelled. Uggg. That meant going around and talking to everyone. This is going to be a really long night.


	20. Aphrodite Mingles         sort of

Chapter 20

Izy POV

**Previously: "And let the party begin." Aro yelled. Uggg. That meant going around and talking to everyone. This is going to be a really long night.**

Alec noticed how tense and nervous I seemed and whispered in my ear, "You'll do fine. I'll be here by your side the entire time."

I did relax a little. "Thank you, that helps a lot. But I still hate how little things like this can make me nervous. I mean I'm like awesome, for lack of a better word, and I still get nervous over meeting people and being in the spotlight. I hate that."

"Izy you're being nervous over nothing. It'll be fine, besides if anyone bugs you just give them Jane's glare. I know she taught it to you, and personally I think yours is much more frightening." He said with a smile.

"Of course it is." I said sarcastically. "But I still wish I was braver. I mean I'm a vampire and I still get nervous over a ball."

"Okay then. Just go out there and pretend you're Aphrodite. I saw you when you pretended to be her earlier. You were brave and had spunk." He told me with a lustful expression. Oh, stupid ball.

"I had spunk?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anymore adjectives that weren't gorgeous, beautiful, hot, or extremely sexy. So, yes, spunk, now deal with it, Ms. Spunk." I love him so much. He makes me completely forget about all my problems and worries.

"Well although I like the sound of Ms. Spunk. I much prefer Mrs. Volturi." I said with a huge grin.

"As do I." Alec said, with if possible an even bigger grin.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this love fest, you guys are supposed to be mingling, not sitting in a corner whispering sweet words of love. You guys have forever to do that." Jane said.

"YES!" Alec jumped up and yelled.

"Nice way to avoid being the center of attention, Alec." I whispered in his ear and he shivered. Cue my sexy smirk.

"C'mon Aphrodite, it's time to mingle." Alec said while grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the Cullen's table. Better get it over with, I guess.

"Aphrodite?" Felix asked.

"I'll explain later. If I tried now, we'd be here for a week until you finally understood." I said very slowly like I was talking to a toddler.

"Alright. Wait, that's not very nice." He said whining.

"Yes, but you have to admit you have to be one of the slowest vampires in existence." Jane said.

"So? I make it up with my strength and good looks. Right Jane?" He asked with a pouty face.

"Of course." Jane giggled and pecked his lips.

"Hey guys." I said to the Cullens. They all looked surprised. "What?" But they still seemed frozen. I asked Alec, "What did I do?"

He shook his head, "I honestly don't know, maybe they went crazy." He said with a shrug.

I playfully slapped his arm. "Aww, the pain. How could you Izy? How could you do it?" He moaned very dramatically as he held his arm.

"How in the world did I get engaged to you?" I said with a smirk.

"Aww, you're gonna get it Alec." Felix said while laughing.

I turned to him and gave him the Jane glare. And he went and hid behind Jane.

She high fived me. "Nice to know who wears the pants."

"We all knew that for a while Jane." I told her honestly. Sometimes Felix was such a wimp.

"Hey. Look. Somebody woke up from their nap." Alec said and we all turned to the Cullens.

"Helllooooo?" I asked.

Alice jumped up and hugged me, while she screamed, "IZY! IZY! IZY!"

So I squeezed her as tight as I could and yelled, "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!"

"Did I miss something?" Emmett asked looking confused.

Then, Rose came over and hugged me as well.

"No, screaming my name over and over?" I asked with an obviously fake pouty face.

"Nope." Rose said with a smile.

"Now I really know that I missed something. Something big." Emmett said and he looked really confused.

"Fine then no hug for Emmett I guess." I said and started to turn around.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled and grabbed me up and spun me around.

"Em, I may not need air but I still like being able to breathe." I said calmly.

"Right, okay." Silence. Awkward.

"Awkward silence." Felix and Emmett said at the same time.

"No, not two of them." Rose and Jane said at the same time.

"Wow. I never saw that coming." Alice and I said at the same time, very sarcastically.

"I actually didn't see that coming." Alice said.

"Well, I did, and I was really hoping that I was wrong. But now, Emmett can help Felix and me." I said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no! Everyone in the castle is doomed. Well, everyone except me." Alec said with a smirk.

"Now, we all know who our next victim is." Felix said looking at Alec.

"We will now formally introduce the elite guard of the Volturi. Would you all come up please?" Aro informed everyone and it became silent again.

Felix, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Vicky, and I walked up to where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were.

"You all know Jane and Felix, but this is their first ball together as mates. Jane creates the illusion of pain in ones mind and Felix has brute strength." Caius said.

"And don't forget, my extremely good looks." Felix yelled.

"Whatever you say, dude." Caius said and laughed. Everyone looked shocked, they had never seen him laugh or happy.

"And Demetri and one of our new members Victoria. Demetri is a tracker, and Vicky is an escape artist by power. They are mates as well." Marcus said.

"And our last happy couple of the elite guard is Alec and Izy."

Cliff Hanger…..


	21. Missed you  Mom and Dad

Chapter 21

Still Izy POV

**Previously:**

"**And our last happy couple of the elite guard is Alec and Izy."**

"Alec is able to completely cut off all of your senses. Izy is a shield. Her shield protects her and others that she choses from physical and mental attacks. Her shield also allows her to copy other peoples powers and use them as her own. But along with her great power comes a wonderful person, that all of the Volturi is very happy to consider family." Aro said and paused with a sweet smile towards me.

"She has instilled many changes in her short amount of time with us. As you can see, many of us have changed our diets according to Carlisle Cullen's ideas. Izy has also provided us with new knowledge of interesting transformations that we never knew was possible. And for all this we are very thankful. Thank you for coming tonight. I hope that you all enjoyed yourself and will see you soon on good circumstances. Farewell friends." Aro said to everyone.

The Cullens remained seated as we thought they would. Time for Emmett. Cue evil smirk.

Emmett POV

"Farewell friends." Aro said and everyone but the elite guard, the three kings and us left.

_Hey, teddy bear._

Did I just call myself a teddy bear?

_Nope._

I'm pretty sure that I did.

_Nope._

Hey, why does my inner voice sound like a girl sometimes?

_I'm just expressing your inner female, teddy bear._

Oh, that makes sense.

_Unlike most of your thoughts._

That is true. It annoys Eddie most of the time.

_Do you know what else annoys Eddie boy?_

What?

_Thinking about Bella. Izy._

He really loves her.

_If you love something enough, you let it go and be happy._

That's what he did. I wish he hadn't though. I just want my sister back.

_You can have her back, you know._

How? She'll never forgive me.

_She already has._

How do you know that?

_Because I am her teddy bear, now come give me another hug._

I looked over to her and she was just smiling at me.

"I forgot about your like totally awesome skills." I told her.

"Well, I could never forget you. Big teddy bear." She said to me with a huge smirk.

I charged at her ready to tackle her, but I ran into an invisible wall.

She smirked at me. "Forget again, already teddy bear."

I stopped. "Oh." I said looking down at the floor embarrassed.

Everyone was laughing at me. I don't care, my little sis still loves me. YAY! YAY!

"That was a lot like Alice Emmett." Izy told me.

"OH NO!" I screamed.

Jasper POV

"OH NO!" Emmett screamed.

I'm so sorry Izy. About everything I did. It was all my fault that we left you.

_No it wasn't._

Izy?

_You're the fasted you know? It was never your fault. You had to deal with everyones blood lust and then yours as well. It was never your fault. I never blamed you for a second. If Edward hadn't been an idiot and had just changed me none of that would have ever happened. But I don't regret how my life is now._

Thanks Izy. That means a lot coming from you.

_I'm just telling you the truth. Love ya bro._

Love you too sis.

Izy POV

I had forgiven everyone except Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme I decided that I had to talk to in person.

Carlisle POV

"Carlisle." Izy said to get my attention.

"Izy." I said.

"I missed you so much." She said.

"I missed you too. WE were so stupid to leave." I started.

"Don't apologize for it. It's fine." She said and smiled. "I really did miss you. You are like a father to me."

"And you are like a daughter to me." I said and hugged her.

Esme POV

"And you are like a daughter to me." Carlise said and hugged Izy.

"Esme, you're like my mother." Izy said to me.

"Izy, from the moment that I met you, you were like a daughter to me." I said and hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "I missed you Izy."

"I missed youtoo, a lot." Izy told me.

I had never felt so happy since we left her in Forks.

Izy POV

"I missed you too, a lot." I told Esme.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled.

"What?" Aro asked.

"We forgot to perform." I told everyone.

"Well, big deal. It's not like we have forever to do that." Vicky said.

"You now, you say that about everything. It's starting to get annoying." I hissed at her.

Alice and I both went into a vision of Vicky leaping at me and tackling me to the ground.

"Izy-" Alice started to warn me.

"I know, Alice. Not going to happen." I told her.

"Ah, Izy finally getting tired of your bestie Vicky." She said mockingly.

"Yeah, finally. I can't believe that I stood for it so long." I said while examinging my nails.

"ARRRRGGG!" She yelled and leaped at me. But I had seen this and just ducked.

"Aww, did someone miss me?" I said like I was talking to a five year old.

And then I leapt onto her and we spun around. None of the Cullens had realized that we were play fighting and kept yelling at us to stop, while all the Volturi members were trying not to laugh.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Edward yelled.

Vicky and I stopped fighting, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. So did, all the other Volturi members.

The Cullens looked so confused that Aro decided to let them in on the joke. "The first day that they showed up here, we started walking around the castle and introducing them to all the guards. All of a sudden they just started fighting. And we all tried to pull them apart, but we couldn't. And then they just started laughing."


	22. Feisty Glare Whipped

Chapter 22

Izy POV

**Previously:**

"**And we all tried to pull them apart, but we couldn't. And then they just started laughing." **Said Aro.

"Yeah, because all of you actually thought we were fighting." I told them.

"Yeah, because I would never fight my sister Izy. Unless she is drunk, then I kind of had too." Vicky said.

"You did not just say that!" I yelled.

"I think you'd be a sexy drunk." Alec whispered.

Vicky said. "Ahh, look. She's blushing."

I walked up to her and slapped her in the face, hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed.

"Ahh, look. She's blushing." I imitated her in a very annoying voice.

"Fine." Vicky mumbled.

"Ahh, I like this feisty Izy." Emmett said. I glared. "Second thought. I like this feisty Izy when her wrath is targeted at someone other than me."

I went up to Jane and said, "Thank you sooo much. I don't know what I would do without it."

Jane said, "It was no problem dear sister."

"Ground rules. Neither of you can use it on me. Deal?" Alec asked.

Jane and I looked at each other and said, "deal."

"What about me Janey?" Felix asked with a pouty face.

She glared at him. "Never mind Janey." He said.

Jane turned to me, "So, since we didn't perform tonight, when are we going to?" She asked.

"I'm up for anytime." I said.

Alice went into a vision. "AHH! I love that idea." She yelled.

"I'm pretty sure you do, since it was all your idea." I told her with a smirk.

"Yes, but your going to be thanking me for this idea when everyone loves your music in the end." Alice said with her own smirk.

"Everyone already loves my music because it is so awesome, like me." I said.

"How many times are you going to call yourself awesome?" Alec asked and I glared at him. "Not that I don't completely agree with you, because I do, but why?"

"Whipped." Jasper whispered.

"I don't know, but I am going to keep saying it until someone slaps me." I announced proudly.

And then, Vicky tried to slap me. "Not going to make it that easy." I told her.

"It's not like I have forever to hit you." She said with an evil grin.

"Well, I'm awesome, so I have forever to watch you keep missing." I said with my own evil grin.

"You suck." Vicky said.

"Damn right she does." Alec said with a cheeky smile.

"Alec, please don't talk about that with me in the room." Jane whined.

"I will, if you can get Felix to stop talking about you two." Alec replied.

"Felix?" Jane asked.

"Nope." Felix said.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because it's fun." Felix replied with a shrug.

"I like this guy." Emmett said with a huge smile.

"Nobody saw that one coming." Alice said very sarcastically.

"I like her." Jane said to Alice.

"Yeah, just wait until you go shopping with her." I told Jane.

"YES!" yelled Jane and Alice.

"I'm coming." yelled Vicky.

"Fine, I'm driving." I said.

Alice, Jane, Vicky, Rose, and I went shopping. WE got tons of stuff. We also fixed up the stage for a smaller performance. It's just the Cullens and the Volturi. Fun, fun, fun. And more fun. I'm a little hyper.

"What songs are we going to sing?" Jane asked.

"Well, we are going to need a couple fast songs, and maybe one or two slow ones." I told them.

"Alright. Anybody have any ideas?" Alec asked.

"We should use some of the songs that Izy wrote. They are all really good." Vicky said.

"Okay lets choose two or three fast songs first, then the slow ones." I said.

"Sounds great." Jane said.

"So, I have, for the fast songs: Everybody Talks, We Found Love, Stronger, Mr. Know-It-All, Hot, and Run This World." I told them.

"I love Stronger, Everybody Talks, and Mr. Know-It-All." Vicky said.

"I love those too. And Run This World." Jane said.

"How about you do those four and only one slow song?" Alec suggested.

"Okay. The slow songs. There is A Thousand Years, Fly, and Arms is kind of slow." I told everyone.

"A Thousand Years." Jane said.

"Yeah, you should do A Thousand Years." Vicky agreed.

"Okay, so we are going to do Stronger, Everybody Talks, Mr. Know-It-All, Run This World, and A Thousand Years." I said.

"What is the order?" Alec asked.

"I thinks A Thousand Years should go first." Felix suggested.

"Then, Everybody Talks, Mr. Know-It-All, Run This World, and then Stronger." Vicky said.

"I love it you guys." I yelled. "So, when are we actually going to do it?"

"WE should all go get changed and then we do it in about an hour. Everyone okay with that?" Jane asked.

"Yup. Let's go, let's go. WE have to get you all ready." Alice squealed.

She did all the girls hair and make up and we all looked gorgeous. I can't believe it. I really have missed her and I mean it's only been about a year. Wow. I missed my crazy pixie sister Alice.


	23. Concert

Chapter 23

Izy POV

"We are going to be singing five songs tonight and they were all written by our very own very special Izy." Jane said.

And I started blushing like a tomato on fire.

"The first song is called A Thousand Years." Jane said and the music started playing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow__  
><em>_One step closer__  
><em>_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more__  
><em>_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_ Every hour has come to this__  
><em>_One step closer__  
><em>_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more__  
><em>_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more__  
><em>_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more__  
><em>_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

*Applause*

"Thank you. That was A Thousand Years. The Next song is called Everybody Talks." Jane told everyone.

_Hey baby won't you look my way,_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you got to say,_

_all you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I find out that_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when i kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks babe_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_you could be my new prescription_

_Too much, can be an overdose_

_all this trash talk make me itching_

_h my, my shit_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when i kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought i'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_all you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you got to say_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when i kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, babe_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when i kissed her_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, back_

"Thanks everybody. That song again was called Everybody Talks and is one of my personal favorite songs. Not my favorite but it is pretty close. All of Izy's songs are amazing." Vicky told everyone.

And I started blushing again.

"Alright, you guys. The next song is called Mr. Know-It-All." Jane said.

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well you you think you know it all_

_But you don't know a thing at all ain't it_

_Ain't it something y'all_

_When somebody tells you something about you_

_Think that they know you more than you do_

_So you take it down, another pill to swallow__  
><em>_Mr. Bring Me Down_

_Well you like to bring me down, don't you_

_But I ain't laying down_

_Baby I ain't going down_

_Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be_

_Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me_

_Baby you should know that I lead not follow_  
><em>Oh you think that you know me, know me<em>

_that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_  
><em>You ain't got the right to tell me<em>

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_Mr. Play Your Games_

_Only got yourself to blame_

_When you want me back again_

_But I ain't falling back again_

_'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies_

_Let's be clear baby, this is goodbye_

_I ain't comin' back tomorrow__  
><em>_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonley_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_So what you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see__  
><em>_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me__  
><em>_Mr. Know It All_

_Well you you think you know it all_

_But you don't know a thing at all _

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me___

"Thank you guys, that song was called Mr. Know It All. This next song is called Run This World and it is my personal favorite of all of Izy's songs and you'll see why. Run This World." Jane said.

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)_

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) _

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)_

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!)_

_GIRLS!__  
><em>_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls) _

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)__  
><em>_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your cheques come at they neck,_

_Disrespect us no they won't__  
><em>_Boy don't even try to touch this_

_Boy this beat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Houston, Texas baby_

_This goes out to all my girls_

_That's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later__  
><em>_I think I need a barber_

_None of these niggas can fade me_

_I'm so good with this,_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this__  
><em>_Boy I'm just playing, come here baby_

_Hope you still like me, _

_eff you pay me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power, our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me__  
><em>_Who run the world? Girls!(girls) _

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls) __  
><em>_Who run the world? Girls!(girls) __  
><em>_Who run the world? Girls!(girls) __  
><em>_Who run the world? Girls!(girls) __  
><em>_It's hot up in here_

_DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back_

_I'm reppin' for the girls who takin' over the world_

_Help me raise a glass for the college grads_

_1 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check_

_You can't hold me_

_I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check__  
><em>_This goes out to all the women getting it in, you're on your grind_

_To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine__  
><em>_Boy you know you love it_

_How we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bear the children_

_Then get back to business_

_See, you better not play me_

_Don't come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_Eff you pay me!__  
><em>_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power_

_Now love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me__  
><em>_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)_

_Who run the world? Girls!(girls)__  
><em>_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_The world!(Who run this motha fuuu?)__  
><em>_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_The world!(Who run this motha fuuu?)__  
><em>_Who are we?_

_What do we run?_

_We run the world!(Who run this motha fuuu?)__  
><em>_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_We run the world!__  
><em>_Who run the world? _

_Girls!__  
><em>

"And that was my favorite song, Run The World. The next and last song is called Stronger." Jane said.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want__  
><em>_You think you've got the best of me_

_Think you've had enough the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_Y__ou didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
><em>_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_

_You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning_

_In the end_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone__  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
><em>_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_

_You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning_

_In the end__  
><em>_I'm not alone__  
><em>  
><em><br>_


	24. Hippie Days

Chapter 24

Edward POV

I knew that my leaving would hurt her, but I never realized how much until now. But I also realized just how happy she was. Bella was created to love me, but Izy was made for Alec. Even a blind man would be able to see that. I just have to find my mate. I'll go see Marcus. I'm going to look at it this way, Bella made me happier than I have ever been. So, my made should make me a million times happier. I can stand a little loneliness to wait for that. Thanks Bella.

Izy POV

After listening to what Edward thought about this whole situation, I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him. Which he smiled back. I could feel Alec tense up and get jealous, so I explained what Edward was thinking to him and he smiled back at Edward too. That caught him off guard and he seemed a little scared actually.

"What's with the face Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, you should get used to it Izy. It's just so ugly in comparison after you see me, right?" Emmett said.

"That's not what she meant, Emmett." Jasper said.

"Of course not." Emmett whispered to himself.

"Um, why is Alec smiliing at me?" Edward asked, trying to shrink back into the chair.

"What's wrong with my smile?" Alec asked, faking hurt.

"Nothing!" Edward yelled. "It just seems like your always talking without actually saying anything."

"Well, that's because we were." Alec said as if it were nothing.

"Yeah, no big deal." I said.

"It's actually really cool." Said Alice.

"I agree, it'll come in handy a lot." Rose said.

"True dat, homie." Said Emmett in a rapper's voice.

"It's easier if you just ignore him." Jasper said.

"That's what happened earlier, when I couldn't read their minds. You were talking to them." Edward finally figured it out.

"Yup." I said.

"Why was I not talked to?" He asked, sounding kind of rude and disappointed.

"What do you think we need to talk about?" I asked with nonchalance.

"How about why you came to the freaking Volturi? Were you insane?" He asked sounding mad.

"I came to the volturi to ask for Aro's permission to go to school here and become a famous musician with Vicky. And yes I was a little insane, but only because Vicky was rubbing off on me after so long." I said.

"Wait-what?" Edward squeled.

"What part don't you get?" I asked him. It wasn't that hard to understand, unless Edward Cullen lost his brain. Haha.

Emmett snickered.

"This isn't a laughing matter Emmett. This is serious stuff." Edward yelled at Emmett.

"I don't see what is so serious." He shrugged. "Izy is happy here. She has more people that love her and I know that she likes it here. So, I wouldn't do anything to take away her happiness."

"Totally deep dude." Jasper said, in an old hippies voice.

We all started laughing, which Edward didn't like very much.

"BE QUIET!" He yelled. "Why didn't you just ask for permission, get it, and leave for your school?" He asked me.

"Well, first of all, Vicky and I both found our mates here, so we would have had to have been pretty freakin' stupid to leave. And secondly, we already have a band here, and I really am glad that I don't have to go to school again or learn Italian yet. Do you know how confusing that language is? It's harder than spanish and spanish is pretty hard." I explained to everyone.

"I tried teaching you, but you kept interrupting me. That is not my fault." Alec stated.

"Yeah, everyone in the castle heard that 'interruption'." Vicky grinned evilly at me.

"Well, that's better than the sounds coming from your room. It sounds like cats dying. AND I personally don't like cats so that's alright with me." I grinned evilly back at her.

"And the winner is Izy." Jane shouted. And then she muttered, "Again."

"BOOOOOYAAA! Izy wins again!" I shouted.

"Yeah, just shut it." Vicky said.

"Make me." I said like a little five year old. Oh my gosh! Emmett is wearing off on me. NOOO!

"Are you okay, Izy? All of a sudden you are terrified." Jasper said. He was scared too, since it was rubbing off on him.

"I just sounded like Emmett." I explained looking horrified.

"Oh thanks, wait. Why am I the one that is always picked on?" Emmett whined.

"Em, who always laughed when I tripped?" I asked.

"I did. That was hilarious." Emmett started laughing until he saw me glaring at him again.

"Next, who always made the not at all subtle sexual jokes?" I asked with a smirk.

"Me, but you have to admit they were pretty funny." Emmett said with a proud grin and Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"Thanks Rose." I said with a huge smile.

"No problem." She said with a smile just as big.

"You know, rosie. You do that so often I'm beginning to think that you enjoy hitting me." Emmett whinned.

"Yes I do, but you can't guilt me out of it because of everything you do to me." Rose said with a smirk.

"Please no details." Jane whinned. "I get enough from Vicky, Demitri, Felix, Alec, and Izy. No more. I'm out, peace." And she walked away.

"I love you, so much Izy." Alec whispered in my ear.

"I love you too?" I said, but it came out like a question.

"I have never heard Jane say peace ever." Alec told us.

"So, in over five hundred years, Jane has never once said peace?" Vicky asked.

"Nope." Alec said.

"That's weird." Vicky said.

"No it's not. Not everyone has an obsession with hippie phrases like you do, you know." I told her.

"You have an obsession with hippie phrases? When were you changed?" Emmett was laughing really hard.

"In the hippie days. Those were the days." Wow._  
><em>


	25. Inspiration

Hello everyone. I love all the reviews and your love. Please keep it up. I'd like to have at least 40 reviews before I update again. Thanks to all of you that reviewed almost all of the chapters, you advice and love is greatly appreciated by me. Onto the story!

Chapter 25

**Previously: "In the hippie days. Those were the days." Wow.**

Izy POV

Suddenly all the words that had been floating around in my head these past couple days just all clicked together perfectly. YES!

"INSPIRATION!" I yelled and ran to the music room.

Edward POV

"INSPIRATION!" Izy yelled and ran away.

That was weird. What does inspiration mean? And why did she run away? Did we inspire her to run away? Nah, that's not it, we were just talking about the hippie days. Besides, it is a little hard to believe that Jane has never said peace until now. Wow. Oh yeah, Izy ran away.

"Does that happen a lot? She yells inspiration and runs away." Alice asked. She was thinking the exact same things as me '_Did we inspire her to run away? No I want to inspire her to shop and have a fashion sense, not run away.' _I wasn't thinking that last part but you get the point. Right back to Izy running away. Should we be offended by that? Everyone in my family looked just as confused as me. Did this happen a lot?

"Yeah." Vicky said and then she saw our confused faces. "Oh, yeah. Whenever Izy starts to think of a new song, she yells inspiration and locks herself in the music room until she is done. It's soundproof so that we can't hear her until she lets us in, too." She explained.

"How long does she stay in there usually?" Esme asked concerned.

"Until she finishes the song. Sometimes it's just a few hours other times it's a couple days." Jane answered.

"Days." Alec said very depressed.

All of my family threw a questioning look at him. Vicky saw that and told us, "Last time she was in there for five days before Alec gave up and started banging on the door. She finally let him in and threw him back out after three hours. He was happy for a couple hours and then got all depressed until she came out again."

"DAYS!" Alec yelled.

"Days until what?" Izy asked walking into the room.

"IZY!" Alec yelled and ran to her and grabbed her waist and spun her in circles.

"ALEC?" She questioningly yelled.

"He was remembering last time you had an inspiration and locked yourself away, and then he started getting depressed." Vicky told her.

"I wanna see the song. You finished so quickly. It's either really good or really bad." Jane said.

"Well, I hope that they are really good. But actually I wrote two songs." Izy said proudly.

Wow, two songs in less than five minutes. Wow.

"Wow, you wrote two songs in less than five minutes. You got skills Izy." Emmett said.

"Thank you thank you very much." Izy said in an Elvis voice and did his funky dance move he always does.

"Everyone shut up. I wanna hear the songs." Jane whined.

Izy POV

"Fine Jane. How do you want to play them?" I asked getting down to business.

"Do you need all of us for them?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah. I could write it down, show it to you in your head, or just play it for you guys first?" I listed their options for them.

"How about you show us in our heads and then we play it for the Cullens?" Alec suggested.

"Sure." I said. Then, I went into their minds and showed them the two songs.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jane screamed.

"Um, good or bad?" I asked quietly.

"GOOD OR BAD? ARE YOU INSANE? THOSE ARE AMAZING!" Jane screamed at me.

I let out a huge sigh. "Okay then, let's play them."

"This is the first song for a guy that only a few of you know." I said and we started the song.

_All this time I was wasting,  
>Hoping you would come around<br>I've been giving out chances every time  
>And all you do is let me down<br>And it's taking me this long  
>Baby but I figured you out<br>And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
>But not this time around<em>

_You don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

_Looking so innocent,  
>I might believe you if I didn't know<br>Could've loved you all my life  
>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<br>And you got your share of secrets  
>And I'm tired of being last to know<br>And now you're asking me to listen  
>Cause it's worked each time before<em>

_But you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no, oh<em>

_You're not sorry no no oh_

_You had me crawling for you honey  
>And it never would've gone away, no<br>You used to shine so bright  
>But I watched all of it fade<em>

_So you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>There's nothing left to beg for<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I __did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

"That one is called You're Not Sorry, and this next one is called Hero in Me." I told them.

_You now I used to hear a voice that said  
>troubles comin better stay in bed<br>then I even tried to run away  
>cuz I didn't even know my own strength<em>

_I was shocked no I couldn't believe_

_My world rocked it was news to me  
>when I looked in the mirror today<br>I looked back and I heard me say_

_I gotta own it breathe it live it like I mean it_

_There's a hero in me  
>its all I wanna be<br>someone to rely on and looks good on TV  
>Save the day its part of the routine<br>Out of my way this is a job for me_

_(uh huh it's my job)_

_I could fly if I just had the cape_

_x-ray vision would be cool one day  
>need the power<em>

_c'mon feel the rush_

_you better look out for my 1 2 punch_

_hey now I got my own place to fill _

_new identity what a thrill  
>break it down <em>

_gonna right the wrong _

_in my mind I can hear my theme song_

_I gotta feel it, try it, no I can't deny it_

_There's a hero in me  
>its all I wanna be<br>someone to rely on and looks good on TV  
>Save the day its part of the routine<br>Out of my way this is a job for me_

_I gotta own it, breathe it live it like I mean it, feel it, try it, no I can't  
>deny it, in control is so good to go I figured it out and it's time you<br>know_

_There's a hero in me  
>its all I wanna be<br>someone to rely on and looks good on TV  
>Save the day its part of my routine<br>Out of my way this is a job for me  
><em>

_There's a hero in me  
>its all I wanna be<br>someone to rely on and looks good on TV  
>Save the day its part of my routine<br>Out of my way this is a job for me_

_There's a hero in me yeah _

_There's a hero in me-ee _

_woahoh oh oh ooh_

Everyone was just staring at me and I was starting to get nervous.

"Um, so what did you guys think?" I asked quietly.

"Well, if you asked there is something seriously wrong, Izy." Alice said and I just stared at her and made my face say WHAT? "Okay, Izy. We all loved it. Those songs were great. And to think that it only took you ten minutes to write them."

"Well, truthfully, those words have been stuck in my head for a couple days and I just couldn't make them fit together right until a couple minutes ago, when it all just clicked." I told them all honestly.

"No matter how long it took you to write those songs, they were wonderful." Esme said with tears in her eyes. And I gave her a huge smile, which she returned.

"Have we heard all the songs that you have written?" Rose asked.

"No, I have a couple that you guys haven't heard. Do you want to see them?" I asked.

"If we see one that we really like, would you mind playing it for us?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all, I enjoy singing and writing the music." I told them all and led them to my music room.

"Your going to let them in?" Jane asked when I ushered them in the room.

"Yeah, you all can come in, just not when I have my inspiration." I said.

"Okay, here are all my songs." I put them all on a table for them to look at.

"Can you play this one?" Rose asked pointing to Arms.

"Sure, I love that song. I also have a couple new ones that no one has heard yet. I'll go get them." I grabbed The Dog Days Are Over, Howl, and Drumming Song.

"Why don't you play those four songs?" Jane asked.

"Sure." I said.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<em>

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"Okay, that song was Arms and this next one is The Dog Days Are Over." I told them all.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
>Coming towards her stuck still no turning back<br>She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
>She killed it with kisses and from it she fled<br>With every bubble she sank with her drink  
>And washed it away down the kitchen sink<em>

_The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>The horses are coming  
>So you better run<em>

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
>Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers<br>Leave all your love and your longing behind  
>You can't carry it with you if you want to survive<em>

_The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>Can you hear the horses?  
>'Cause here they come<em>

_And I never wanted anything from you  
>Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh<br>Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
>Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that<em>

_The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>Can you hear the horses?  
>'Cause here they come<em>

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
>Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers<br>Leave all your love and your longing behind  
>You can't carry it with you if you want to survive<em>

_The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>Can you hear the horses?  
>'Cause here they come<em>

_The dog days are over  
>The dog days are done<br>The horses are coming  
>So you better run<em>

"This next one is called Howl." I said.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<br>Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
>drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart<em>

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl<br>My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to<em>

_Howl, howl  
>Howl, howl<em>

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
>My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out<br>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground<em>

_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
>I want to find you tear out all your tenderness<em>

_And howl, howl  
>Howl, howl<em>

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young__ lovers  
>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<br>Hunters, hunters, hunters  
>Hunters, hunters, hunters<em>

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
>Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest<br>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground<em>

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
>Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters<br>A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
>May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright<em>

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<br>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
>I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground<em>

"This is the last song and it's called Drumming Song." I announced.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<em>

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That throws me to the ground<br>I swear that you should hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<em>

_Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<em>

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
>I hoped that they would clear my mind<br>They left a ringing in my ear  
>But that drum's still beating loud and clear<em>

_Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<em>

_Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<em>

_Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<em>

_As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<em>

_I run to the river and dive straight in  
>I pray that the water will drown out the din<br>But as the water fills my mouth  
>It couldn't wash the echoes out<br>But as the water fills my mouth  
>It couldn't wash the echoes out<em>

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
>Till there's nothing left inside my soul<br>As empty as that beating drum  
>But the sound has just begun<em>

_As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<em>

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<em>

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
>That starts when you're around<br>I swear that you could hear it  
>It makes such an all mighty sound<em>

_Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<em>

_Louder than sirens  
>Louder than bells<br>Sweeter than heaven  
>And hotter than hell<em>

_As I move my feet towards your body  
>I can hear this beat it fills my head up<br>And gets louder and louder  
>It fills my head up and gets louder and louder<em>

"What did you guys think?" I asked.

"STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION! All YOUR SONGS ARE AWESOME!" Alice screamed.

"Thanks, I think." I said a little confused.

"That was a compliment." Jasper confirmed.

"Oh, okay, thanks Alice." I said.

"No problem Izy." Alice said very calmly.

"Is everyone ready for the wedding?" Vicky asked.


	26. The Ban

I know, author notes suck, but this is kind of important to me. I feel like I have to tell you all this. Since, school has started again and I play soccer, I have practically no free time and when I do, I'm too lazy to write. The reviews of all the people that like this story are what make me keep writing and I would feel so bad if I just left it unfinished. So, please review it means more than you think. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed chapter 25: brikaspoms, EmeCullen, chickieroy, YunaNeko, BeckaR, Crazygirl8243, XX-Fire-Girl-XX, and a guest. Thank you all so much.

I didn't put the artists for the songs in the last chapter, so here they are.

You're Not Sorry is by Taylor Swift.

Hero in Me by Emily Osment.

Arms is by Christina Perri.

Dog Days Are Over is by Florence & The Machines.

Howl and Drumming Song are also by Florence & The Machines.

Thanks you guys, and these are all really good songs so listen to them some time. Thanks. Onto the story!

Please review. I love to hear your honest opinions. If you want a certain event or something to happen or just give me some hints please review and tell me. Sometimes it is hard writing and hear how someone feels about my story helps me to continue on.

Chapter 26

**Previously: "Is everyone ready for the wedding?" Vicky asked.**

Izy POV

"YEEESSSS!" Alec screamed. We all looked at him like he was crazy. Sorry Honey. He seemed to have realized what he did and looked very embarrassed. Alec sheepishly said, "What I meant was yes, I am ready for the wedding."

I walked up to him and said to him in his mind, _I know exactly how you feel._

_Oh, that's a relief. _He thought.

I glared at him. _You_ _thought that I didn't feel the same way!_

He looked at me scared. _No! That's not what I meant. I meant it's nice that you didn't think I was a fool or weird for being so excited for our wedding._

My expression softened. _I'm sorry._

He smiled. _No problem babe. _And he pecked my check. _Besides, I am really excited for our honeymoon. Do you think we could stay in our honeymoon stage forever?_ He smirked at me.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT? YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him.

"Not only, but that's a big part. Isn't that what you were talking about? I know I'm an idiot, but I am that smart. I know that's a huge part of it. No more complaining from everyone else." Alec said like he was being smart. Yeah right. Sometimes he is a genius but he is acting like Emmett right now.

_You're not getting any for…_ "A WHOLE WEEK!" I screamed at him.

He looked terrified. "No! A whole week! Even you wouldn't be able to last that long. Please."

"Nope. Bye Alec." I said calmly while walking out.

Edward POV

"A WHOLE WEEK!" Izy screamed at Alec looking very angry.

He looked so scared that is was comical if you thought of Bella. "No! A whole week! Even you wouldn't be able to last that long. Please." He was begging.

"Nope. Bye Alec." Izy said very calmly as she walked out of the room.

"Could someone explain what the hell that was?" Emmett asked.

"Please, because their emotions don't make any sense what so ever." Jasper said. Him and everyone else were very confused. Actually it seemed only us Cullens were confused.

I turned to Victoria. "You understand what that conversation meant." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Yup." She said looking smug.

"Are you going to tell us?" Rosalie asked like Victoria was insane, which I wouldn't rule out at this point.

"I'll explain." Jane said and stepped up. "A very long time ago in this very land, there was a lovely lady who resembled Aphrodite, and she even introduced herself as so. Then, a very childish, idiotic, stupid boy, a few days later, after they had told each other of their love and had made love to each other, the boy was stupid and while staring at his Aphodite started drooling. Aphrodite asked what he was staring at and he said you of course. He pinned her against a wall very loudly, as everyone in the castle heard her hit the wall. He told her, You're so gorgeous that it's no doubt that I love you. After he said that she got very angry and threw him against the other wall and screamed, you only love me because of my looks, at him. She then ran away. But the next day, she came back and said sorry and made up. But that day she swore to him that if he was every stupid or insensitive about sex that she would ban them from having sex."

"And what does that story have anything to do with what just happened with Izy and Alec?" Emmett asked, clueless as usual.

"Well, obviously Izy is Aphrodite and I am the childish, idiotic, stupid boy." Alec said.

"Oooooooh, you just got banned sex for a whole week. HAHAHAHAHA!" Emmett laughed at him.

"Yeah, just wait till you do something and Rosalie bans you." Alec said with a smirk.

"My Rosie would never do that, she loves my body too much. It's irrisitable." Emmett said looking way too smug.

"Ah really, you think that you're soo irresitable. Well, we won't have sex for two whole weeks then." Rosalie said and walked away.

"Don't even think about that Alice." Jasper was on his knees in front of her begging.

"I won't, your not going to do anything stupid like them." She said.

And he carried her up to their room.

Well life with the Volturi sure is interesting. I never thought the rulers and harsh killers of the vampire world would sob for a week banned from sex with their mate.


	27. The Plan for The Ban

Just so you all know, I'm trying to finish this story so that I can work on my other ones. I keep getting great ideas for new stories, but I feel bad if I don't finish the old ones first. I want to have a good ending by chapter 30. So this story might be coming to an end soon

Chapter 27

Izy POV

So, you may think that I am being cruel to Alec, but I know that he loves me for everything about me and not just my body. He just had a slip up of the mind. I mean I am so excited for our honeymoon. And this just adds a little harmless drama, and if I'm going to be here for eternity, might as well make it interesting. Besides, I want to see how he tries to make it up to me.

Alec POV

Izy

Izy

Izy

I'm gonna die.

Izy

Izy

Izy

Edward POV

_Izy_

_Izy_

"God Alec. I swear if you don't stop thinking like that, I'm going to tear you apart." I growled at him.

"What should I do then? I can't see or be near my Izy all week." He groaned. "I already can't stand it and it's only been like ten minutes. I'm die, again."

"Why don't you stop being an idiot?" Alice asked like it was so obvious.

He just looked more confused.

"Oh come on, even I understand what she is hinting at, and I'm supposed to be the slow one." Emmett said proudly.

"Just tell me. Just because my fiancé called me an idiot, it doesn't mean that you can too." Alec said angrily.

"What they are trying to say is that you have to make it up to her. You know, in your own way. Be irresistible and make her come back to you, or be so sweet that she can't stay away any longer. Or be a tease, always within reach but never doing anything. Show her that you love her, not just her body." I said.

"Wow, who knew that Eddie had it in him." Emmett said with a grin.

"Well if you must know, I just said what Alice was thinking." I said back with my own grin.

"Darn." He muttered even though we could all hear him loud and clear.

"Ignore the normal idiot. What are you going to do, because we all know that you can't last a week without Izy and without going insane." Alice said, beating around the bush, like usual.

"Couldn't you just tell me what I am going to do?" Alec asked desperately.

"No, I can't see what you're going to do since you haven't decided yet. But I know that you shouldn't do what Emmett is planning or she might rip your arm off." She admitted glaring at Emmett.

"Emmett, what are you going to do to get Rosalie back?" I asked, very curious.

"I'm just going to prove to her that I am irresitable. She can't resist me." He said smugly.

"That's what irresistible means Emmett." Alec pointed out.

"I know that. Stop interrupting me the not normally idiot. I'm going to go to our room. Get the candle and music and romantic music, you know, set the mood. Then, I'm going to ask Rose to come over so we can talk things out and find a solution to this situation. I'm going to have Rose back with me by tomorrow morning." Emmett said very proud of his idea.

"I hate to tell you Emmett, but that doesn't even have a chance of working." Alice told him.

"This time you are wrong Alice. Wrong?" And with that he walked away to put his plan into action.

"She's going to slap him and walk away." Alice told us. "Now he can't say that I didn't warn him."

"You guys have to help me, I'm already losing my mind." Alec said and he was obviously upset, and on the path to insanity.

"All you have to do is be near her and sweet. Like when you two first met and talked in Volterra. You just need to show her again that you love her without anything physical. And she'll come back and you'll both apologize." Jane said.

We all looked at her shocked. "Don't look so shocked. You know I am a woman and she's like my sister. I know her." She said with a shrug and walked away.

"That actually seems like a really good idea. It's just like Izy." I admitted to Alec.

We both turned to Alice.

She looked as us with a knowing smirk. "This one is going to be an interesting surprise, so I'm not going to ruin it for everyone. Good luck." And she ran off.

"Well, are you gonna listen to Jane?" I asked him.

"Obviously, since I have no other ideas, and she'll kill me if I don't listen to her." He admitted.

"True." I agreed. "So when you gonna start with the plan?"

"Probably tomorrow morning when we all meet up." Alec said.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked, I did not know that we had anything planned.

"All the girls made plans to the mall tomorrow. And we are not allowed to leave until they get everything that they came for. So, we are going to be there from opening to closing." Alec told me.

"Ugh, I can only imagine the torture. And don't forget what Alice said about a surprise." I reminded him.

"Oh, and before I forget, it's going to be all of us and Izy's long lost aunt that was actually turned into a vampire. Her names Marie. She looks kind of like Izy but has a different beauty to her I am told. Anyway, she is going to be joining us tomorrow as well." He said.

"Was Izy named after her?" I asked.

"Yeah, her parents gave her the middle name Marie after she went missing."

Ah, so what. Izy's aunt shows up.


	28. Couldn't Wait Any Longer

By the way, there should only be 3 chapters left. FYI.

Chapter 28

Marie POV

I was in the taxi just about to arrive at the Volturi castle. I never got to meet my niece, I know she's wonderful.

"Sorry, ma'am but I can't go any further." The driver said.

"That's alright, thank you." I said and paid him.

I walked up to the castle and saw who had to be Isabella.

"Isabella." I said and hugged her.

"It's Izy, and hi Marie." She said with a huge smile. "We're going shopping and I have some family that I want you to meet. Come on in."

Edward POV

We could hear Izy greet Marie. And as soon as she walked in, I knew I was really in love. She was my mate, my soul mate and I knew that I would have another thing to thank Izy for. I look at Izy for a second and what does she do? She just smirks at me.

Marie POV

I knew that something important was waiting for me, I could feel it in my heart. If it was beating I would be having a heart attack. And as soon as I saw her family, I knew why Izy had that grin on her face. I saw him, the god like one. Oh my gosh, soon I was going to sound like a teenager instead of a middle aged woman. It was him. He's the one for me.

Izy POV

It just had to be Marie.

"So, Marie this is Edward. Edward this is Marie. And if you're lucky, he'll propose by the end of today. So you two get on with it." I announced.

They all looked surprised.

"What? It's obvious that their soul mates. Look at their faces."

"Alright, stop just staring at each other. It's kind of freaking me out. Let's go shopping." Alec said, looking very excited. Alec excited for shopping? Something's going on.

.

Then Alice and I both had a vision. It was late at night, in the Volturi garden. Marie and Edward were sitting together, wearing the same clothes at now, so it was tonight. Edward told her how much he loved her and proposed. Marie jumped up and said yes and kissed him.

"YES!" Alice and I both shouted and looked at Edward with grins.

"Is that a yes for you two or for me?" He asked looking very nervous.

"Both." I said as my grin got even bigger.

"When are we going to go shopping?" Alec whined.

"Hey Rose, I know where we have to go first." I said with a wink.

She got the hint. "Hell yeah." She yelled.

"You guys are so evil, you know. But that's why I love ya'll." Jane said. *Cough Cough* "Yes, I love you too, Felix." She sighed. _ How did I fall for the idiot in the first place?_ She thought.

Edward and I laughed out loud at that thought. "Shit, I still have to get used to that." Jane said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh my gosh, Marie. I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce everyone else. This is Alec my fiancé and mate. You know Edward. This is Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, Jane and Felix, and Vicky and Demetri. Now we can go shopping." I said.

Marie POV

After Izy introduced me to everyone, everyone drove off with their mates in their car. Leaving me and Edward alone.

"Would you like to ride to the mall with me?" He asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

He walked over and held my door open for me. He's such a gentleman. Then, I noticed he looked a little frustrated.

"You're a mind reader, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Edward asked very surprised.

"You look frustrated. It's the same face Aro gets when he can't read someone's thoughts. It's because I have a mental shield."

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you and Izy are twins. But you can still notice the differences here and there." He admitted.

"Like what?" I asked. I was curious to how he saw me.

"Promise you won't run away?" He asked. That's why he's scared, he doesn't want to scare me off.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not a scary vampire." I said with a smug grin.

"Well then, your hair is more black than brown and has a hint of blue. Your eyes are gold but they have little hints of a sky blue. You're about five inches taller than her. You have an air of calmness and patience around you that she doesn't. Izy has a more rock star model type of beauty that's kind of just out there. But you have a more innocent the girl next door type of beauty. Everything about you pulls me in and I can't do anything about and I don't want to do anything about it, but let it happen." He said truthfully.

I hadn't even noticed that we were stopped until he leaned over, looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

Let's just say Holy Lord! If I wasn't already in love with him, I definitely was now. Oh MY GOSH!

Edward pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Would you mind if we skipped the mall and went somewhere else, alone?" He asked.

"I'd love to. Where did you have in mind?"

"How about a walk through the forest?" He suggested.

"That sounds great. Should we call them to tell them that we're not coming?" I asked.

"No, Alice or Izy will see it and tell everyone else." Edward assured me.

We walked around and talked and I was 247% positive that he was my soul mate.

"I was going to do this better and planned out and stuff, but I can't wait." He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. "I love you Marie. Will you marry me?" He asked.


	29. Love You Like A Love Song

Just so you all know, I want at least 15 reviews before I put up the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who keeps reviewing.

Chapter 29

Marie POV

**Previously: "Will you marry me?" Edward asked.**

"Of course! YES! YES!" I yelled.

Then we kissed. Every time that I kiss Edward it gets better and better. Nothing could make me any happier.

Alice POV

"He asked. Edward asked Marie to marry him." I said and jumped up and down.

"Well….." Jane said.

I stopped jumping and put on a confused face. "Well what?" I asked.

"What did he say, Alice?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yeah. I was getting there. She said yes of course." I answered.

"Oh, and how are Izy and Alec doing? Did his plan work out?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, it did. Apparently she just wanted to see what he would do." I said.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that Izy was evil." Rose said.

"I think she is." Jane and I said together.

And we all started laughing. Little ole Bella turned into evil Izy. Hmmmm. Why didn't I see that?

Izy POV

Alec and I were laying in bed together, since we had nothing planned for today. At the mall, Alec was so sweet. He always stayed with Alice and me. He kept complementing me on silly things like my skin tone. He never touched me either. Just sweet words and telling how much he loved me. After that, I couldn't stay away from him any longer.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked when he noticed I was deep in thought.

"I was thinking about how sweet you were yesterday." I admitted.

"It's what you deserve." He kissed my cheek softly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Alec said.

"Can I play you a song that a wrote?" I asked shyly.

"Of course. Whenever." He said.

"How about right now?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's get dressed and we can go then." Alec said and got up.

We went into my music room and I started playing the song.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been__already sung_

_And I guess right now here's__another one _

_So your melody__will play on and on, with the__best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive,__incredible_

_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_And I keep it on re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_And I keep it on re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat__  
><em>

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are_

_And I want you to know baby__  
><em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_And I keep it on re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_And I keep it on re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat __  
><em>

_No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_And I keep it on re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I love you like a love song._

"That's beautiful Izy. I love it." Alec said and hugged me.

"That's a relief." I let out a sigh.

"Why don't you ever believe that your music is good?" He asked.

"I know it's good, I just want to know if other people like it as much as I do. But what I was saying before is, that it's a relief that you love it, because I wrote it for you." I said.

He was silent.

"Alec."

Oh my gosh.

"Alec, please answer me."

No, Alec. Please snap out of it.

"Alec, please. You're scaring me. Just say something."I begged.

"You wrote that…for me?" Alec studdered.

"Yeah. Who else would I write that for?" I asked rhetorically.

"I love you. I knew it from the second I saw you as a human. You were beautiful even as a human. And you're not only beautiful, you're smart and funny and talented. I mean, even Jane opened up to you immediately. Everyone you come in contact with becomes a better person. I love you for all of you. Even if somehow find a way to trip all the time, I'll still love you." Alec said with a sweet smile.

"I love you so much than I can ever put into worlds." I said with my own sweet smile.

"I won't need any words other than I do." He said with a grin.

"I do for all of forever." I said.

"I'd like that." He said.

"You'd better mister." I said with a smirk.

"For all of forever."

Alice POV

Now I get to plan two different weddings. Yay! Jazz is going to force me to calm down soon, but I just can't. WEDDINGS! WEDDINGS! WEDDINGS!

I can see a very happy ending in the very nearby future. Even Edward can't be stupid and find a way to mess this up anymore. To The Future._  
><em>


	30. Happily Ever After

This is last chapter of Bad Bella Marie Swan Volturi. It's so sad I know, but it had to come eventually. I just want to say thank you to everyone for your support. I never would have been able to finish this story without you all. I hope you read other stories that I write. I love Fanfiction and hope to contribute to the awesomeness that people read here.

I hate these, but feel like I need to for everything that they have done. They are totally awesome and this story would never get finished without them.

A special thank you to my great reviewers:

-Ta1ia

-roos1414

-YunaNeko – super reviewer 3

-XX-Fire-Girl-XX – super reviewer 3

-EmeCullen

-brikaspoms

-chickieroy

-BeckaR

-Crazygirl8243

-mors omnibus

-teamedward-slenderman

-jasperwhitlockfan4-ever

-Blac tiger 532 – super reviewer 3

-millymollymanda

-tinkerbear10

-Booksnake

-LLCM17

-I love vampires and werewolves

-CSIChantal126

-Ntina Salvatore

-iloveemmettbear

-Damonand Elena4ever

-tasia12

-Madfan1997

-MissCullenVolturi

-JadeObsession

-ALECVOLTURILOVER25252525

-Bella-pierce-Kathrine-swan

-Controlled by Imagination

Especially love my super reviewers who reviewed almost all of the chapters, they are amazing.

And many many more great viewers and reviewers out there. I love you all and really really truly want to thakn you for reading my story and giving me such great feedback and reviews. You are all great and I love you all. Thank you so much.

**Previously: **

**Alice POV**

**Now I get to plan two different weddings. Yay! Jazz is going to force me to calm down soon, but I just can't. WEDDINGS! WEDDINGS! WEDDINGS!**

**I can see a very happy ending in the very nearby future. Even Edward can't be stupid and find a way to mess this up anymore. To The Future.**

Izy POV

Everyone is sitting together in a large 'living room' area in the Volturi castle.

"You know what I just realized." I said to everyone.

"That sometimes you really are an idiot." Vicky said.

"I knew that a long time ago. Why else do you think that I stuck around with you for so long?" I said.

"And a burn." Alec said.

Everyone looked at me strangely, silently asking why the hell are you going to marry him.

"Don't even ask." I said.

"It obviously has nothing to do with his intelligence or his looks, since I got both of those." Jane said with a smirk.

Alec looked at me, ready to hear me defend him. "What?" I said to him.

His jaw dropped and I shrugged. "It's True, if only I rolled that way." I said with a sigh. "That's why I settled for you instead. You are as close as I'll ever get to the male version of Jane."

"THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!" Alec yelled. "THEN OUR WEDDING IS OFF!"

I just pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alec's number. It rang out with the song I had programmed in for myself.

_I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep it on re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

And my man came running back. "I recall you saying something about a little wedding of ours, dear." I said with a smirk.

"You know I was just joking." He said with a sheepish smile.

"And by the way, your wedding is going to be everything but little." Alice said and resumed her bouncing that Jasper was unsuccessfully trying to stop.

And that was when my genius evil mastermind brain came up with the best idea ever.

_Rose, Esme, Jane, Alice, Marie, Vicky. I need you guys to feel as excited as possible without making the guys really suspicious._

I said to them in their minds.

I could tell Edward was a little suspicious in the abrupt change in their thoughts. They were all trying to think about anything that makes them excited.

Almost immediately, you could tell that Jasper was feeling everyone's excitement and it started to affect him. He started slowly bouncing up and down, with a confused face. Then, he was bouncing up and down so fast that he looked like he was vibrating in place. It looked like he was mimicking Alice who was next to him doing the same exact thing. Then, he squealed, like a little girl.

Me, being the super awesome vampire that I am, teleported to my room and got a camera and videotaped this moment for future reference….and blackmail.

Because of that no one was focusing on being excited anymore, they were all rolling on the floor laughing as loud as they could. Jasper stopped jumping up and down and started laughing as well.

3 Hours Later….

Everyone was finally starting to stop laughing. As soon as they did, I went into phase 2 of my amazing plan. When everyone had stopped laughing, I put tons of anger and fury into Jasper using his own power.

He turned to Alice and screamed, "This is all your fault. You are the one that is so hyper and uncontrollable. I love you for it, but this is all your fault. You are an evil shopping obsessed pixie vampire."

Then he turned to Emmett and pounced on him. With all the anger in his system he was way stronger and faster than Emmett, and had his arm ripped off in a few minutes. He threw the arm as Rose and said, "For all the things he's done over the years."

Rose said, "It's about time."

1 Year Later...

Izy POV

Everyone got married and went off on their honeymoons. Today is the day that everyone comes back to the Volturi mansion. The Cullens decided to stay with us, but not join the Volturi. Our wedding was wonderful. We had the ceremony with our closest friends and family on a beach in Mexico at night. For our honeymoon, we went to Africa. During the day we stayed inside our room together and went out at night to hunt the great creatures that they have here. I loved it. I even wrote some songs for everyone that I am going to sing as soon as they get back. Alec told me that he even wrote one for me. I know it's going to be amazing or a disaster.

We are the last ones to arrive at the castle. Everyone is waiting in the 'living room' for us.

"Honeys, I'm home." I said.

We all shared how awesome our honeymoons were and what type of animals we saw and how they tasted. After the conversation had started to die down, I got everyone's attention and said, "While we were away I wrote several songs for everyone, and Alec wrote one as well that he hasn't let me hear or see yet."

"Let me hear them." Vicky whined.

"I love them." Alice shouted.

"Thanks, Ali." I said.

"The first song is for Alice and is called I Told You So. I swear that is your catch phrase and while at times it can be annoying, you wouldn't be Alice without it. It's a part of you, and we all love every part of you." I said.

_Aye Aye Aye__  
><em>_Is it time, green light__  
><em>_Egotistic, battle cry__  
><em>_I was right, you was wrong__  
><em>_Called you out, finished strong__  
><em>_Whiskey sour lemonade, fences at my barricade__  
><em>_I had heart, you had spades__  
><em>_I could see the color in your face as it fades__And that's how it is, ain't no riddle__  
><em>_Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle__  
><em>_I got a lot, you got a little__  
><em>_Imma play war drums, you play the fiddle__  
><em>_Play it real slow, lean on the bow__  
><em>_Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw__Lost your control, I'm on a roll__  
><em>_Right all along and I knew it in my soul.__I told you so__  
><em>_Don't want to brag but you already know__  
><em>_I told you so__  
><em>_Don't want to brag but you already know.__  
><em>_You already know.__I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.__  
><em>_I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.__F-f-f-feels so good, doesn't it?__  
><em>_Winnin' while they flubbin' it.__  
><em>_I was right, you was wrong.__  
><em>_Figured I'd write it in a hip hop song.__  
><em>_Was it so hard to believe?__  
><em>_I can make it being me?__  
><em>_Drank too, much Ouzo.__  
><em>_My gosh, you know.__People say a lot of things, make you feel real small.__  
><em>_Push em out the way, ice latte, tall.__  
><em>_I don't really care, I'm already there.__  
><em>_Caffeinated up to my eyes, I swear.__  
><em>_I'm on the top, you on the flop.__  
><em>_Going so long and I'm never gonna stop.__Lost your control, I'm on a roll__  
><em>_Right all along and I knew it in my soul.__I told you so__  
><em>_Don't want to brag but you already know __  
><em>_I told you so__  
><em>_Don't want to brag but you already know.__  
><em>_You already know.__I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.__  
><em>_I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.__La la la look at me now, 15 rounds.__  
><em>_Bottle in my hand, pour a little on the ground.__  
><em>_Next time you wanna talk trash,__  
><em>_Imma put it on blast__  
><em>_You can get it if you ask for it__  
><em>_Put it onna middle finger o'da fat ladies singin out__  
><em>_Shatter up ya glass house.__  
><em>_Ni hao.__  
><em>_Meanwhile, I smile.__  
><em>_Then I go, animal style.__I be rackin' up another million__  
><em>_Makin' me another killin'__  
><em>_Superwoman on the top dollar billin'__  
><em>_Yeah I muster up a lot of feelings__  
><em>_Tell me what you really think about it__  
><em>_Kiddin', I don't even care.__Nobody listen to a fools gold coated hater__  
><em>_Be a baller not a traiter please__  
><em>_Hand me on my knees.__  
><em>_Talk to you later__  
><em>_Na-na-na-na__  
><em>_Whoop, there it goes__  
><em>_Right all along and I knew it in my soul!__I told you so__  
><em>_Don't want to brag but you already know __  
><em>_I told you so__  
><em>_Don't want to brag but you already know.__  
><em>_You already know.__I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.__  
><em>_I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.__  
><em>_I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.__  
><em>_I told you, I told you, I told you_ _so oh_

"I love it so much Izy. Thank you so much. I love you." Alice said while sobbing.

"It's no problem Alice, you mean so much to me. Besides I love writing songs, so why not write them for people that I care about." I said. "Who wants their song next?" I asked.

"ME! ME! ME!" Emmett yelled while jumping up and down.

"Why do you think that I would even write you a song?" I asked with a disgusted face.

"You didn't write me a song?" Emmett asked while about to sob.

"Of course I wrote my teddy bear a song." I said with a smile.

Emmett smiled and muttered, "Evil."

"Your song is called Don't Ya Wish You Were Us. It's also sort of for Edward and Jasper too. But mainly you, Emmett."

_My girl is hotter than your girl__  
><em>_You know it, you know it__  
><em>_My ride is sweeter than your ride__  
><em>_You know it, you know it__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?__You know we own this party__  
><em>_You know it, you know it__  
><em>_I'm about to steal your girlfriend__  
><em>_I'm about to knock you down__  
><em>_Sorry but your train has left the station__  
><em>_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation__  
><em>_Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?__Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?__  
><em>_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.__  
><em>_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,__  
><em>_No one really likes you that much__  
><em>_Don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah, don't you wish you were us?__Yeah, I score in every game now__  
><em>_You know it, you know it__  
><em>_You ride the pine for nine now__  
><em>_You blew it, you blew it__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?__You know we rule this beach, yo__  
><em>_We kick sand in your face__  
><em>_We're gonna crash your birthday__  
><em>_And eat up all your cake__Sorry but your train has left the station__  
><em>_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation__  
><em>_You're a member of the loser nation__  
><em>_Loser, loser__Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?__  
><em>_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.__  
><em>_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,__  
><em>_No one really likes you that much__  
><em>_Don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah (haha), don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah, Yeah__Now all the pretty girls are waitin'__  
><em>_To get their picture taken__  
><em>_With the crush__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Haha__  
><em>_Well, don't ya? Whoo!__Hey what, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?__  
><em>_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.__  
><em>_You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,__  
><em>_No one really likes you that much__  
><em>_Don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah Yeah, don't you wish you were us?__  
><em>_Yeah, Yeah__  
><em>_Whoo! It's the crush__Don't ya wish you were us?__  
><em>_Don't ya wish you were us?_

"Hey Izy. Do you wish you were us?" Emmett asked.

"Hell no, Emmett. I like being Izy very much." I said.

"It's your loss." Jasper said while shaking his head.

"Stop distracting her, I want my song. And Izy don't even ask why I think you wrote a song for me, because I know that you did." Vicky said very fast.

"Fine, you song is called Loca. I even made a Spanish version for you. But Alec has to help me with this song." I said.

_Loca__  
><em>_Loca__  
><em>_Dance or die__  
><em>_Loca__  
><em>_Loca__She's playin' dumb all the time__  
><em>_Just to keep it fun__  
><em>_To get you on like (ahh!)__  
><em>_Be careful amigo__  
><em>_She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up__  
><em>_She'd die for your love__  
><em>_But your love's only mine, boy__Sigo tranquila__  
><em>_Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla__  
><em>_Sippin' on Corona__  
><em>_Like it's nothin' goin' on__  
><em>_I ain't leavin' you alone__  
><em>_What is meant for me__  
><em>_No other girl is gonna take__  
><em>_So keep them off__And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_And I'm crazy but you like it__That girl is a nutter__  
><em>_Hot though, I heat up when I touch her__  
><em>_Chica caliente__  
><em>_Got me rapping to merengue__  
><em>_I feel so el presidente__  
><em>_I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it__  
><em>_She's got a mean lil' butt,__  
><em>_But you should see what she does with it__  
><em>_She keeps it down low (down low, down low)__  
><em>_I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)__She gives me the runaround,__  
><em>_But I stay chasin'__  
><em>_But I mean, yo, I'm in love__  
><em>_With a crazy girl__  
><em>_But it's all good__  
><em>_And it's fine by me__  
><em>_Just as long as I hear her say, "Ay, papi"__And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_I'm crazy but you like it__  
><em>_And I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)__You're the one for me__  
><em>_And for her no more__  
><em>_Now you think she's got it all__  
><em>_I got one kiki__You're the one for me__  
><em>_And for her no more__  
><em>_Now you think she's got it all__  
><em>_I got my kiki__I guess she doesn't know the things__  
><em>_That I do to please you__  
><em>_I take you to the malecon por un caminito__  
><em>_They say your girl is looking for me with a rifle__  
><em>_Cause we were dancin' Mambo__  
><em>_what she don't allow it?__I really can't help it__  
><em>_If I make the lady loca__  
><em>_I don't want no trouble__  
><em>_I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)__And I'm crazy, but you like it__  
><em>_'Cause the kinda girl like me__  
><em>_They're running out of in the market__And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_And I'm crazy but you like it (Dios Mío)__That girl is (loca)__  
><em>_That girl is (loca)__  
><em>_That girl is (loca)__Loca__  
><em>_That girl is (loca)__  
><em>_That girl is (loca)__You're the one for me__  
><em>_And for her no more__  
><em>_Now you think she's got it all__  
><em>_I got my kiki__And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)__  
><em>_La loca, la loca (loca), la loca (loca)__  
><em>_Loca (loca)_"Um, thanks I guess." Vicky said.

"You know it's true. You are totally undeniably crazy, and I know that you love the song." I said with a wink. "Rose, the next song is for you and maybe Emmett if anyone rolls that way. It's called Can't Be Tamed."

_Rock mafia__For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy__  
><em>_Have to get my way, yep, 24 hours a day__  
><em>_'Cause I'm hot like that__  
><em>_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention__  
><em>_Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s__  
><em>_'Cause I'm built like that__I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands__  
><em>_They try to change me but they realize they can't__  
><em>_And every tomorrow is a day I never planned (Oooh)__  
><em>_If you're gonna be my man, understand_

_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't__  
><em>_I can't, can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be changed__  
><em>_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be, can't be, I can't be tamed__If there is a question about my intentions__  
><em>_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya__  
><em>_Or tell ya to go to hell__  
><em>_(I'm not a brat like that)__  
><em>_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged__  
><em>_If you can understand this, we can make some magic__  
><em>_I'm wrong like that__I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go__  
><em>_I wanna be a part of something I don't know (Ooooh ooh)__  
><em>_And if you try to hold me back I might explode (Ooh)__  
><em>_Baby by now you should know__I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be tamed (I can't be tamed)__  
><em>_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't__  
><em>_I can't, can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be changed__  
><em>_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be, can't be, I can't be tamed__I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way__  
><em>_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA__  
><em>_Don't change me, don't change me (Ooooh ooh)__  
><em>_Don't change me, don't change me__  
><em>_(I can't be tamed)__I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go__  
><em>_I wanna be a part of something I don't know (Ooooh ooh)__  
><em>_And if you try to hold me back I might explode (Ooh)__  
><em>_Baby by now you should know__I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be blamed, I can't, I can't__  
><em>_I can't, can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be changed__  
><em>_I can't be tamed__  
><em>_I can't be, can't be, I can't be tamed_"I love it so much, thank you Izy." Rose said.

"Um, Rosie. Izy said that song was written for me, so I think that you might want to watch what you say about that song." Emmett said with his arm crossed and a rare serious face.

"Whatever you say Emmie." Rose said with a small smile.

"The next song is for Marie. It' s called Give It Up To Me. I remember Renee always told me that you always said anything that you want, you can make it yours." I said

_How you doin'? I'm Mr. Mos I'm back__  
><em>_Timb, are you on it?__  
><em>_Timb, are you on it?__  
><em>_Give me some__  
><em>_Is this what you wanted?__  
><em>_Is this what you wanted? Oh__Uh, Wayne's world__  
><em>_I'm the cashier I change girls__  
><em>_You can go up my crane girl__  
><em>_And I'mma go down that drain girl__  
><em>_Hey ah midnight cowboy__  
><em>_My flow's a dog, down boy__  
><em>_Hah, my girl is a queen__  
><em>_And she do what I say and I say what I mean__  
><em>_Then I give it to her uncut__  
><em>_Shakira, swing those hips like nun chucks__  
><em>_Now, give it to me__  
><em>_I want the best and the best things in life are free__You can have it all__  
><em>_Anything you want you can make it yours__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Give it up to me__  
><em>_Nothing too big or small__  
><em>_Anything you want you can make it yours__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Give it up to me__What you get is exactly what you give__  
><em>_Never really know until you try__  
><em>_We're so ahead of this__Got this she wolf appetite__  
><em>_That keeps me up all night__  
><em>_You know the way it works__  
><em>_Don't be afraid to ask__Aim high when the target is low__  
><em>_FYI, I am ready to go__  
><em>_People say men are just like kids__  
><em>_Never saw a kid behave like this__What you give is exactly what you receive__  
><em>_So put me in a cage and lock me away__  
><em>_And I'll play the games that you want me to play__You can have it all__  
><em>_Anything you want you can make it yours__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Give it up to me__  
><em>_Nothing too big or small__  
><em>_Anything you want you can make it yours__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Give it up to me__Hey, can we go by walking__  
><em>_Or do you prefer to fly?__  
><em>_All of the roads are open__  
><em>_In your mind, in your life__  
><em>_Give it up to me__Hey can we go by walking__  
><em>_Or do you prefer to fly?__  
><em>_All of the roads are open__  
><em>_In your life, in your life__  
><em>_Give it up to me__Hey lil' lady__  
><em>_What's your plan?__  
><em>_Say lil' mama__  
><em>_Come take a ride jump in__Hey there, baby__  
><em>_What's on your mind?__  
><em>_Don't need approval tonight, tonight__  
><em>_Give it up__You can have it all__  
><em>_Anything you want you can make it yours__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Give it up to me__  
><em>_Nothing too big or small__  
><em>_Anything you want you can make it yours__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Give it up to me__You can have it all__  
><em>_Anything you want you can make it yours__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Give it up to me__  
><em>_Nothing too big or small__  
><em>_Anything you want you can make it yours__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Anything you want in the world__  
><em>_Give it up to me__  
><em>_  
><em>"Thank you Izy, you'll never know who much this means to me." She said with watery eyes. She and Edward both gave me sweet smiles and I returned them.

"The next song really isn't for anyone, it just kind of came to me and I loved it." I said. "It's called Rabiosa and there is also a Spanish version and before you ask, I was in a Spanishy mood."

_Rabiosa__  
><em>_If you don't get enough I'll make it double__  
><em>_I got my boy now in big, big trouble__  
><em>_You know I want you__  
><em>_Atracao ahi__  
><em>_Ratata__You've got a lot of that sex appeal__  
><em>_Don't play around because I'm for real__  
><em>_You see that road isn't meant for me__  
><em>_You know I want you amarrao aqui__Oye papi__  
><em>_If you like it mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Oye papi__  
><em>_If you like it mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Rabiosa, rabiosa__  
><em>_Closer, come pull me closer__  
><em>_Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa__  
><em>_Closer, come pull me closer__Rabiosa,__  
><em>_if you don't get enough I'll make it double__I'm tryin to have fun and__  
><em>_I love you but you want me__  
><em>_Atracao (ratata)__You got a lot of sex appeal__  
><em>_Now baby I'm for real__  
><em>_You see that road isn't meant for me__  
><em>_You know I want you amarrao aqui__Oye mami__  
><em>_Let me get that mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Oye papi__  
><em>_If you like it mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Oye mami__  
><em>_I like your mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Oye papi__  
><em>_If you like it mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Rabiosa, rabiosa__  
><em>_Closer, come pull me closer__  
><em>_Yo soy rabiosa, rabiosa__  
><em>_Closer, come pull me closer__Oye mami__  
><em>_Let me get that mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Oye papi__  
><em>_If you like it mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Oye mami__  
><em>_I like your mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__Oye papi__  
><em>_If you like it mocha__  
><em>_Come get a little closer__  
><em>_And bite me en la boca__  
><em>

"I didn't know that you had it in you, Izy. I'm so proud. My baby is growing up so fast." Vicky said while wiping away fake tears.

"Ha ha ha. Moving on past my obviously very emotionally unstable mother, now Alec can sing his song, then I will sing my last one for everyone." I said.

"This song is for Izy and I wrote it a while ago, before the wedding. It's called boyfriend." Alec said._  
><em>

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go__  
><em>_I can take you places you ain't never been before__  
><em>_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know__  
><em>_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow__  
><em>_Swag swag swag, on you__  
><em>_Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue__  
><em>_I dunno about me but I know about you__  
><em>_So say hello to falsetto in three, two swag__I'd like to be everything you want__  
><em>_Hey girl, let me talk to you__If I was your boyfriend, never let you go__  
><em>_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone__  
><em>_I can be a gentleman, anything you want__  
><em>_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go__Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't__  
><em>_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe__  
><em>_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know__  
><em>_I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow__  
><em>_Burr__  
><em>_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend__  
><em>_You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends__  
><em>_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and__  
><em>_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind__  
><em>_Swaggie__I'd like to be everything you want__  
><em>_Hey girl, let me talk to you__If I was your boyfriend, never let you go__  
><em>_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone__  
><em>_I can be a gentleman, anything you want__  
><em>_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go__So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl__  
><em>_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend__  
><em>_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl__  
><em>_I just want to love you, and treat you right__If I was your boyfriend, never let you go__  
><em>_Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone__  
><em>_I can be a gentleman, anything you want__  
><em>_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go__Na na na, na na na, na na na__  
><em>_Ya girl__  
><em>_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey__  
><em>_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey__  
><em>_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey__If I was your boyfriend__  
><em>

I went up to Alec and kissed him sweetly. _Thank you. That was so sweet. I love it so much._

I'd do anything for you and this is just the beginning. I love that you love it.

_I love you, Alec._

I love you too Izy.

"The last song that I wrote is for everyone and is probably my favorite of all my songs. It's called Hit The Lights." I said.

_It's the boy who never told "I like you"__  
><em>_It's the girl you let get away__  
><em>_It's the one you saw that day on the train__  
><em>_But you freaked out and walked away__It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas__  
><em>_Things you swear you do before you die__  
><em>_It's the city you love that waits for you__  
><em>_But you're too damn scared to fly (To fly, To fly)__Hit the lights__  
><em>_Let the music move you__  
><em>_Lose yourself tonight, come alive__  
><em>_Let the moment take you__  
><em>_Lose control tonight__Hit the lights__  
><em>_Let the music move you__  
><em>_Lose yourself tonight, come alive__  
><em>_Let the moment take you__  
><em>_Lose control tonight__It's the time that you totally screwed up__  
><em>_Still you try to get it out your brain__  
><em>_It's the fight you head when you didn't make up__  
><em>_It's the past that you're dying to change__It's all the money that you're saving__  
><em>_While the good life passes by__  
><em>_It's all the dreams that never came true__  
><em>_'Cause you're too damn scared to try__Hit the lights__  
><em>_Let the music move you__  
><em>_Lose yourself tonight, come alive__  
><em>_Let the moment take you__  
><em>_Lose control tonight__Hit the lights__  
><em>_Let the music move you__  
><em>_Lose yourself tonight, come alive__  
><em>_Let the moment take you__  
><em>_Lose control tonight__It's a mad-mad world__  
><em>_Gonna make an escape__  
><em>_It's a perfect world__  
><em>_When you go all the way__Hit the lights__  
><em>_Let the music move you__  
><em>_Lose yourself tonight__So let's go, go-go-go all the way__  
><em>_Yeah let's go, go-go-go night and day__  
><em>_From the floor to the rafters people raise your glasses__  
><em>_We could dance forever-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r__Hit the lights__  
><em>_Let the music move you__  
><em>_Lose yourself tonight, come alive (Lose yourself)__  
><em>_Let the moment take you__  
><em>_Lose control tonight__It's a mad-mad world__  
><em>_Gonna make an escape__  
><em>_It's a perfect world__  
><em>_When you go all the way__Hit the lights__  
><em>_Let the music move you__  
><em>_Lose yourself tonight__  
><em>_"_THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Emmett yelled.

"Was that l line from the Incredibles?" I asked.

"Maybe." Emmett said.

"It totally was. Izy made me watch that movie hundreds of times because she said it was like totally the best movie ever created." Vicky said.

"I like Violet. She's cool." I said shyly.

I love all of you guys so how else would this story end except for a very happy ever after for all of the big bad vampires with golden eyes.

I know there are a lot of songs in this chapter. I hope that yo liked them all.

Here they are:

-I Told You So by Karmin

-Don't Ya Wish You Were Us by Chris Brochu from the Disney Movie Lemonade Mouth

-Loca by Shakira

-Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus

-Give It Up To Me by Shakira

-Rabiosa by Shakira

-Boyfriend by Justin Beiber

-Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez & The Scene

I don't own any of these songs or any movies that I mentioned including Lemonade Mouth and the Incredibles. I also obviously and unfortunately do not own Twilight or any of the characters.


End file.
